Souls and Darkness
by guardianM3
Summary: Macha returns to Kells bringing someone with her. Darkness is about to be set free and souls are in danger.
1. Chapter 1: Trouble Returns

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

guardianM3: For those who do not know, this is a sequel to the story, 'The Sacred Stone'. So if you haven't read that one yet, I suggest you do before you read this one or otherwise you will be lost and confused.

* * *

Chapter 1: Trouble Returns

Angus walked aimlessly down the path, his thoughts filled with memories of Macha. He could hear her sweet clover voice over the breeze that swept past him. He could see the brightness of her silver hair and the strength within her shimmering green eyes. He could feel her lips on his, sending waves of excitement roaring through him.

Angus sighed, allowing his whole being to be filled with the essence of Macha. Then he let out a deep breath when he remembered how it felt when he had lost her. Even though she had only been dead for a few minutes, it had felt as though a century had passed. Angus could remember watching as the life left her eyes and closed when she had succumbed to the darkness of death.

He remembered when he held her hand, praying to Dagda to return her to him; he had felt the warmth of the Amulet of Life flow through him. He had felt such love and life flow through him and into Macha, that he could still feel that energy inside of him and inside of her.

He reached into his pocket to pull out the Crystal of Sight so he could look at her again but his pockets were empty. Then he remembered that Cathbad had taken the Crystal of Sight away from him earlier that day. Cathbad had told Angus that using the crystal too often wasn't such a good idea.

Angus took his hands out of his pockets, muttering underneath his breath about Druids who seemed to know better than anyone else did.

He felt a rush of air go over him and saw a dark shadow go past him. Angus looked up and watched as a creature landed twenty feet from where he stood.

The creature stood upon two feet with sharp talons that dug into the earth. Feathered black wings protruded from its back spread out to its full span. The creature had a long snout, sharp teeth and the pointy ears of a wolf. Its entire body was covered with thick, black fur. Its yellow eyes gazed hungrily at Angus. The creature snarled at Angus and took a step closer to the Mystic Knight.

"Earth beneath me," Angus said as he was swallowed in bright light and when it faded, he had on his silver and gold armor.

The creature leapt toward the Mystic Knight its teeth gleaming and its eyes focused only on its prey. Angus slammed his Terra Sling Mace onto the ground, causing the earth to shake. The creature just rose into the air, with a howl, not even affected by the mystical weapon's attack.

The talons of the beast grabbed Angus. It rose into the air bringing the Mystic Knight into the sky. Angus yelled as the beast lifted him above the treetops. He brought up his mace and swung at the creature's legs. The creature roared in pain and anger, releasing Angus.

Angus began to fall and realized that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to attack the creature while he had been up so far. He felt himself stop and knew that he had hit the ground and was dead.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the ground was a few feet below him. He knew that he was going to hit the ground so he closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened them again and was still staring at the ground. He waved his arms and realized that he was floating about ten feet off of the ground.

He heard giggles in front of him. He lifted his head up and saw a golden haired girl who looked to be barely sixteen standing about ten feet away from him.

"Hello, little girl, ye know, instead of standing there laughing at me, ye could help me down," Angus said as he waved his hands.

As the girl gave him an annoyed look, he felt something familiar, an energy that he could still feel in himself. It was a feeling that called to his heart and his very being.

"Hello, Angus," said a familiar sweet clover voice that had come from beside of him.

"Macha!" Angus exclaimed.

She had been standing on his left side and when she had spoken, she had come to stand in front of him. The Amulet of Life that she wore around her neck was glowing; obviously, she was using the amulet to keep Angus from crashing into the ground. "Grab onto my hand, Angus," Macha said softly, as she held out her hand, her other hand holding onto her staff.

Without any hesitation, Angus grabbed Macha's hand and he felt his feet slowly drop to the ground as his torso turned upright. His feet hit the ground and he let out a sigh of relief.

He leaned in to kiss her but she put her fingers onto his lips, preventing him from coming any closer.

"I do not believe we have time for this right now, Angus. We must stop that creature before it reaches one of the villages," Macha pointed out, giving Angus an apologetic smile.

"Oh, right," Angus replied with disappointment as Macha turned and ran, followed by the girl who had an amused grin on her face. Angus took off after them, exhilarated and happy that Macha had indeed returned just as she had said she would.

* * *

The creature flew steadily across the sky, its yellow, hawk-like eyes searching for prey below. It howled triumphantly when it spotted over a dozen dwellings with many people walking about the small village. The creature dove, breaking through a dark gray cloud, not minding the water that clung to its fur and wings.

When the creature was close to the treetops, terrified screams reached its ears. It watched as the helpless people below ran away from its shadow. The creature howled in excitement and landed on the ground only a few feet from one of the villagers.

The man screamed when he saw the creature and turned to run away from it. The creature beat its wings and a miniature tornado went swirling toward the man. The man was lifted up into the air and was thrown through the roof of a hut.

The creature took its claws and slashed at the hut nearest to it. As the wall collapsed and the roof fell in, the creature opened its jaws and howled in excitement at the destruction. The creature began to destroy the dwellings and would howl in delight, as it smelled the fear.

The creature was too busy enjoying the destruction it was causing to notice that three people had entered the village and were coming towards it. Angus quickened his pace, passing Macha and the girl as he headed toward the creature.

Angus rammed into the creature, sending it sprawling to the ground. The creature leapt up onto its feet and grabbed onto Angus' shoulders. Angus couldn't believe that the creature was going to bring him into the sky, but he was surprised when the creature lifted him up and threw him several yards away. Angus crashed into the ground and let out a loud groan when it felt as though his muscles and skeleton were on fire. He was unable determine which direction was the sky and which was the ground, because all he could see were swirling colors.

Macha saw that Angus was hurt, but he was alive and she knew that he would be all right. She decided that it was best to focus on the creature before it could do any more damage to the village and to Angus. She rushed toward the creature, swinging her staff at its head. The creature grabbed onto the staff, sending Macha flying into the air. Macha was able to right herself in the air and land roughly onto her feet. She kept her eyes locked into the creature's eyes, both waiting for the other to strike.

The golden-haired girl unsheathed two short swords and ran towards the creature. She jumped into the air as the creature lifted itself off of the ground, ready to attack Macha. She held her swords parallel and brought them both down onto the creature's wings simultaneously. The creature howled in pain and anger as it dropped onto the ground with dozens of its feathers drifting around it.

"Now, Macha," the girl yelled as she avoided a swipe from the creature's claws.

Macha raised her amulet and it sent a ray of light at the creature. The creature turned to face Macha and took a step toward her. Before the creature could take another step, it cried out in pain as it turned into dust.

Macha walked quickly over to Angus with concern in her eyes. "Are you all right?"

Angus looked up at Macha and gave her a smile. "I shall live to fight again."

"I suggest we go to the castle and tell the King, Cathbad and the other Mystic Knights about this creature," Macha suggested as she grabbed Angus' arm and helped bring him to his feet.

Angus groaned softly as he straightened his body, glad that he still had feeling. "I believe that would be a wise idea, Macha."

The young girl walked up to them with a triumphant smile on her face as she sheathed her two short swords. "That was rather exciting. I'm glad that I decided to come along with you, Macha."

Macha frowned as she looked at the younger girl but there was a glimmer of respect in her eyes. "We shall discuss this later."

The girl sighed knowing full well what she and Macha were going to be discussing. "I suppose we should head off now."

Angus looked from the girl back to Macha, wondering how they knew each other. He shrugged slightly knowing that the introductions would be made when they had returned to the castle. His armor shone brightly for a moment and faded away, revealing his normal attire.

Angus nodded, a signal telling her that he was ready to leave. Macha led the way, with Angus and the girl on either side of her.

Angus was glad to have Macha back in Kells, but he could not help but worry about her. When Anian had killed Macha, Angus' heart had not been broken but it had been lost, as he had lost her. The Amulet of Life had brought Macha back to him, but he wasn't certain if it would work again. He knew that trouble had returned to Kells and he wasn't certain whether they could stop the darkness this time.

* * *

guardianM3: I hope that this is a good beginning. If this chapter is horrible, I will gladly fix it. Let me know by posting a review.


	2. Chapter 2: Aderyn

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Aderyn

Ivar jumped to the side, avoiding the strike of Rohan's quarterstaff. Ivar quickly brought his quarterstaff up and swung it horizontally to strike at Rohan's side. Ivar hoped that he would be able to make the final strike, so they could get something to drink.

Rohan blocked Ivar's attack, and then he pushed the lower half of his quarterstaff toward Ivar. The strike hit Ivar on his shin causing Ivar to stumble back slightly. Rohan used the distraction to quickly disarm Ivar.

They had been sparring for most of the morning. Garrett was in the stables working with the horses and Deirdre was working with her father, learning more of her future duties as Queen. Angus had left early that morning, once again, not letting anyone know where he had been going. They were both worried about Angus' well being, but they knew that they had to let the Mystic Knight of Earth be until he was ready to speak with them.

Rohan was about to ask Ivar if he would like to try again but a soldier was walking toward them. Rohan turned his attention to the soldier and waited.

"Rohan, Prince Ivar, Angus has returned to the castle," a soldier said as he stopped a few feet from where the two Knights had been sparring.

"Yes, Colin, Angus tends to leave and return on a whim, nowadays," Rohan said to the new recruit with a sigh, knowing that his friend missed Macha deeply. Rohan feared that Macha would not return and Angus' heart would break.

Colin shook his head. "I know, but I hadn't finished. Angus is not alone. Macha and a girl are with him."

Rohan let his quarterstaff drop to the ground. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, she is the only one I have ever seen with silver hair, on someone that young, anyway," Colin said his eyes distant.

"We should meet them at the gate Rohan, I have a feeling that this isn't a mere visit," Ivar said as he set his quarterstaff to lean against the wall.

Rohan nodded somehow knowing that Ivar was indeed right. He nodded politely to Colin as he followed Ivar. He had a feeling that trouble had returned to Kells and he wondered if the feeling was somehow connected to Macha.

* * *

Ivar and Rohan escorted the three into the throne room, where the other two Mystic Knights, Cathbad and King Conchobar had been waiting since they had heard Angus had brought Macha and a strange girl into the castle.

"Welcome back to Kells, Macha. Who is your friend?" King Conchobar asked, breaking the silence that had drifted over the room when Macha had entered.

"This is my sister Aderyn," Macha replied.

"Thank you, your Majesty for allowing me entrance into your kingdom," Aderyn said as she curtseyed.

Garrett studied the young girl and saw that she had the same green eyes as Macha, except that Aderyn's were more vibrant.

"You are the Mystic Knights that I've heard about from Macha," Aderyn said as she studied each of them carefully. "I hope to expect much more from what I've seen so far."

Macha sighed softly. "Aderyn," she said sternly before she turned her attention to the Kellsmen. "Fedelma believes and I agree the darkness is not finished with Kells. Especially with that creature that Angus, Aderyn and I had just defeated."

"What is it, Macha?" Deirdre asked when she saw the worry on Macha's face.

"The creature that attacked earlier, it has a unique design that I would attribute to a creation of Anian's," Macha said softly her gaze lingering on Angus, who had gone tense at the mention of Anian's name.

"But Anian is dead. We all saw him die," Rohan protested.

"That may be so, but it is possible he had some sort of an apprentice or a follower that wishes to proceed with whatever Anian had planned," Macha explained.

"So Anian's apprentice is going to open the portal again?" Garrett asked.

"No, that wouldn't be possible because we destroyed the power of the Sacred Stone. Anian would have been prepared with another plan if the first was unsuccessful."

"That is strange for one who is rather arrogant," Ivar said.

"What about Nemain? Has she been causing any trouble since I left?" Macha asked.

"No, since you've been gone, it has been rather peaceful," Garrett said snappily.

"I fear that Temra may be gathering forces for an attack. Now that we have discovered that someone has been creating dark creatures, I have a feeling that it shall be soon," King Conchobar said sending Garrett a disapproving look.

"I agree, your Majesty. Kells would do best to become prepared for an attack," Macha said with a nod of her head.

"Kells is always prepared for an attack, Macha, we have been fighting Temra for a long time," Deirdre said forcefully.

"I know, but with the creature that I saw earlier, this next battle will be quite difficult."

"I agree," King Conchobar said, surprising Deirdre. "If these creatures are stronger and more ferocious than any Kells has seen before, it is best that Kells becomes even better prepared."

Macha looked at the group standing before her. She could tell that several of them hadn't fully accepted that she was indeed on the side of good and that she had no intention of harming Rohan.

"Come, Aderyn, I shall show you around the castle," Macha said as she grabbed her sister's arm. Aderyn was about to protest, but once she saw the firm look in Macha's eyes, she decided against it.

* * *

Macha watched silently as the soldier of Kells practiced their sword fighting techniques. When she had returned home, she had longed for Kells and for Angus. These feelings she had for Angus was a new adventure for her. She had never known anyone like him before and she knew she never would.

Macha heard Aderyn clear her throat, Macha had forgotten for a moment that her sister was standing beside her.

"What is on your mind?" Aderyn asked her face turned to the soldiers, but she was focused on her sister's reactions.

"Many things are on my mind. One thing on my mind is the idea of sending you back home."

Aderyn stepped in front of Macha, their green eyes level with one another. "I made my choice to come here and I am certainly not going to allow you to send me home. I feel that I need to be here. I'm not certain why, but it is what Fedelma says about trusting what you feel to make a decision."

Macha nodded. "I respect your decision Aderyn, but you know that mother is certainly not happy with your choice," she said pointedly.

"No, probably not, but it is my choice," Aderyn paused as she looked past Macha to a window that led to the throne room. "You do realize that they are talking about you and whether or not they can trust you?"

Macha nodded. "I know. It is expected after what had happened. Before I left they hadn't had much time to think it over and now that I have returned they need to learn to trust me again."

"You did try to kill Draganta, Rohan, their friend and hero," Aderyn said recalling the story that Macha had told Fedelma, neither of them knowing that she had been listening in or so she had thought.

"Yes, Aderyn, I seem to recall that experience quite well," Macha said with regret.

"What are you going to do now?" Aderyn asked, knowing that Macha must have a plan in place for whatever was coming toward them. She had become dependent upon her sister and she hoped that Macha could depend on her too.

"Wait. We wait for the darkness to show itself, and then we can find its weakness and destroy it."

"What if when it shows itself, it destroys us all before we can find its weakness?"

"If we should fail, there shall always be others who will take up the fight."

"I believe that you have been spending too much time with Fedelma."

"Yes, I know. I know that I have not spent much time with you," Macha said softly.

Aderyn shrugged. "I understand that you have important duties that come before anything else."

Macha placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Family is important to me and it is more than a duty, it is a part of someone, a part of their soul that they share."

Aderyn looked at Macha, wondering how her sister had become so wise and filled with strength. "I am glad that you are my sister."

Macha smiled and hugged Aderyn. "I am honored that you are my sister."

"So, do you think they have had enough time to talk about you yet?" Aderyn asked as she looked at the window again.

Macha gazed up at the window. "They need some more time. I suggest that we prepare for the battle ahead. And yes, I know that you are going to be fighting along beside me."

Aderyn grinned at her sister glad to know that Macha wasn't a fool to try and send her somewhere for her own safety.

* * *

"All I am saying is how can we trust her? She did try to kill Rohan or have you all forgotten about that?" Garrett pointed out as he paced around the throne room, angry that the argument had been in Macha's favor so far.

"Macha risked her life to save Kells, I believe that should settle this argument," Ivar said again, understanding why Garrett felt the way he did, but since what had happened that night, he saw no reason why they couldn't trust Macha.

"I agree with Ivar. Also, Macha never really made an attempt on my life until Anian had used his magic to make her see evil around me. I believe that she somehow knew that I wasn't the cause of the darkness," Rohan said recalling in his mind the times that Macha could have killed him, but she hadn't.

"Yes, she said so herself…before," Angus replied as he saw Macha lying on the ground, the life leaving her beautiful green eyes. He shook his head to return to the room and to the present. "She saved all of us and Kells, I still do not understand why ye are being pigheaded, Garrett."

"I still say we should be cautious," Garrett said, ignoring Angus' comment. "What if she is the one who is supposed to bring forth this darkness and she is using us to achieve it?"

"Every word she has spoken before me has been the truth," Cathbad said.

"So, it appears I am the only one who doesn't trust her," Garrett said with an annoyed sigh. "Well, it appears that the decision has been made about allowing Macha to be involved in this fight."

"Garrett, we are not allowing Macha to be in this fight, she chose to fight," Deirdre said. She couldn't believe that she was defending the woman who had betrayed her and Kells by threatening to kill Rohan.

Garrett looked at Deirdre, knowing full well why Deirdre had decided to approve of Macha's presence. "Very well, but I will not be letting my guard down while she is here."

"I believe this discussion has been settled, as much as it shall be anyway. Now, we need to set up our defenses of Kells and prepare the soldiers for an attack by these creatures," King Conchobar said as he began to give out orders to each Mystic Knight, Cathbad and Duncan who had entered the throne room when he had been called.

Cathbad hoped that the Mystic Knights would be able to fight off whatever Temra was about to send at them. He knew that Macha would be on their side and she was a capable fighter, but with some unresolved issues between her and the Knights, the Druid was uncertain if this battle would be won.

* * *

guardianM3: Hey, don't forget to review! Let me know what you liked and what you didn't like, even if you hated the entire thing. But do it in a positive, critique way, okay?


	3. Chapter 3: A Star

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Star

Deirdre was in the armory looking over the number of weapons and their conditions when she was startled by Garrett's sudden and quiet appearance.

"Garrett? What are you doing here?" Deirdre's voice was filled with anger, mostly for him being able to sneak upon her when she should have been aware of her surroundings at all times.

"I know the choice you have made Deirdre, but why are you so afraid of saying the words aloud?" Garrett asked. Deirdre could hear the anger in his voice, but she didn't allow that to bother her.

"Don't Garrett, now is not the time. We are preparing for a battle with creatures that we have never fought before," Deirdre said as she turned her back to him to look at some weapons. She had been avoiding Garrett so she wouldn't have to make her decision, but she knew it couldn't be avoided forever. She needed more time to decide especially now when there was so much going on.

"Tell me, Deirdre, say the words!" Garrett yelled with frustration as he slapped the wall with his palm. He ignored the sting of pain that vibrated within his hand. In his heart, he knew what she had decided and why she had been avoiding him, but he still needed to hear the words.

Before Deirdre could respond, they heard someone clearing his or her throat. They looked to the doorway and saw Aderyn standing there with a mixture of amusement and embarrassment on her youthful face. "Macha wishes to speak with you."

"Tell her to wait," Garrett snapped.

"She has called together all of the Mystic Knights as well as the King and the Druid. It is important, Prince Garrett," Aderyn said firmly giving Garrett a disapproving look with her sharp green eyes.

Garrett gave an exasperated sigh as Deirdre turned away from him and followed Aderyn out of the room. A moment later Garrett followed unsure why he had become so angry but he knew that something inside of him was changing, he just didn't know if it was for better or for worse.

* * *

"That is the plan," Macha finished as she looked at the Mystic Knights, King Conchobar, Cathbad and even her sister who had listened closely to ever word. She could tell what each and every one of them was thinking, but she waited to listen to what they all had to say.

"Will it work?" Ivar asked his arms still crossed since Macha had begun telling them about her plan.

"Yes," Macha replied.

"There are risks, Macha, ones that I am sure would be wise for you to take," Cathbad warned.

"It may be the only way," Macha said. She looked at Angus and saw the worried look in his eyes. Macha walked over to Angus and placed her hand on his arm. "Everything will be all right, Angus. I promise you."

Angus looked at Macha, the worry still deep within his eyes. "I'm not certain if ye can make a promise like that Macha."

"I know, but I shall still make such a promise."

"What makes you believe that this plan will work? You've only fought one of these creatures but since the scout returned with the news that an army of them are coming, you seem to believe you know how to stop them." Garrett could feel the anger pouring through him like molten lava. Most of the anger was the frustration towards Deirdre, but he certainly didn't mind taking it all out on Macha.

Angus stepped away from Macha and up to Garrett. He was nose to nose with the Prince of Reged and his eyes were darker than Garrett had ever seen them. "Macha knows more about this sort of thing than any of us. She is Kells best hope to stop these creatures and the destruction that they bring. Ye should realize that Garrett, except ye are more dim than the failing daylight at dusk."

Before Garrett could retort or someone could say anything, they heard the sound of a bell and shouting from outside.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

Angus backed off from Garrett, knowing now wasn't the time to settle the Mystic Knight of Forest's issues with Angus' love. Angus looked at Macha conveying his concern and love with his black eyes.

Macha looked at Angus giving him the strength to trust in her with the love that sprung into her green eyes. Angus nodded, accepting Macha's plan.

"We must go. Does everyone accept Macha's plan?" King Conchobar asked as he grabbed his sword.

The Mystic Knights nodded their heads, giving their consent to Macha's plan and some of them were hesitant.

King Conchobar led the way out of the throne room with sword held tightly in his hands, ready to defend his castle and to lead his people. He feared that the battle may be lost as well as Kells, but by Dagda, he was going to fight with his life.

* * *

The thousands of creatures sent by Temra stormed Kells, already weakening the first defense that the Kellsmen had set up. Fortunately, the castle was still under control of the Kells soldiers, but the creatures were coming close to breaking through the castle's defenses.

Conchobar led his soldiers expertly against the creatures that seemed to have no defensive lines or any organization of any sort. It was as though a dark mist had swept before the castle devouring everything and everyone within its path.

The creatures were a mixture of various animals that were ferocious and strong. No one in Kells had ever seen such creatures before and they certainly had never battled an army of them. Many of the soldiers felt the fear boil within their hearts and flow to their limbs, but their loyalty and trust to King Conchobar kept them fighting.

The Mystic Knights had quickly entered the battle wearing their armor and using their Mystical weapons. They aided the Kells soldiers wherever they could, for the planned defensive was already torn apart. Many of the Kells soldiers had been wounded and had been brought back to the castle by their comrades and into the healing hands of Cathbad.

Macha and Aderyn worked together as a team, seeming to read each other's minds on what the other was about to do. Macha used her quarterstaff to knock out the creatures and send them hurtling back, while Aderyn hacked at their limbs with her two short swords.

Macha quickly took in the battle and knew that her plan had to be put into action or the battle would be lost. She let out a loud, long whistle, the signal for the Mystic Knights to head to their positions.

Macha knocked several creatures away from her path as she headed toward her destination. One creature, a mixture of a reptile and a bear on Macha's right rose to attack her. Macha cried out as the creature slashed her arm, causing Macha to drop her staff.

The creature was about to strike again, but Aderyn was there and stopped the creature with one strike of one of her short swords. Macha silently thanked Aderyn with a nod of her head and continued through the mass of creatures and Kells soldiers fighting to stop the onslaught. She ignored the pain and the blood that she felt dripping from her shoulder, praying that everyone would make it to his or her positions.

Angus had paused for a moment when he had seen that Macha had been hurt, but once Aderyn had taken care of her, he continued. He knew that the only way to protect Macha was to ensure that her plan would work and he had to be in his position.

Deirdre used her crossbow to take out two creatures that had been brutally attacking one Kells soldiers. Once the creatures had been swept aside, two Kells soldiers ran forward to pull the injured man to safety. Deirdre quickly reached the spot where she need to be and hoped that the others had made it to their own.

Rohan made it to his spot quickly since he hadn't been to far from it in the first place. He sent out a string of fire and turned it into a spiral, causing the four creatures that had surrounded him to turn into ashes.

Ivar struck a creature with his trident and sent an attack at another. He ran quickly to his position hoping that he wasn't too late. Ivar sent a bolt of lightning at a creature that had leapt at him from over the head of a Kells soldier. Ivar continued to defend himself as he waited.

Garrett reached his destination just as he used his Twin Timber Axes to send a creature reeling into two others. He reluctantly stayed where he was and waited for Macha to do her part.

Macha reached the center of the battle and stood upon an abandoned cart. She looked across the battle in search of the Mystic Knights hoping that they had reached their positions.

She raised the Amulet of Life with her uninjured arm and closed her eyes. She could feel the power, the light surge from her center and spread out through her entire body. She then urged this power to flow to the Mystic Knights, through their bodies and armor.

The light flowed from Macha forming a five-pointed star as the light and power reached the Mystic Knights, with Macha at its center. The Mystic Knights gasped in unison as the power entered their bodies and they began to glow brighter than the sun. The power radiated off of them and struck the creatures turning them into dust.

After a moment, of what seemed like an eternity to the Knights, the battlefield had only the soldiers of Kells left standing upon the ground. The soldiers looked around and saw that the creatures had been defeated. Then the soldiers raised their weapons into the air and cheered in victory.

Macha brought her arm down that held the Amulet of Life and she didn't even notice that she was falling to the ground.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review and let me know what you all thought while giving me some tips to improve.


	4. Chapter 4: Her Life

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Her Life

Macha opened her eyes and by the stone ceiling, she could tell that she was in the castle. She turned her head and saw Angus, asleep in an uncomfortable chair, his head resting in his open palm, snoring softly.

Macha smiled and she felt her heart beginning to flutter. She tried to sit up but her muscles were too weak. She tried to stifle the groan so she wouldn't awaken Angus, but it was too late.

Angus began to stir and when he realized that he had fallen asleep, he jumped up out of his chair. He saw that Macha was looking at him with humor in her eyes. "Macha, ye are awake."

"Yes, I am. How long have I been asleep?" She watched Angus squirm in his chair and she kept the grin hidden beneath an expecting face.

Angus sighed, knowing that Macha wasn't going to wait for very long for an answer. Of course, she had more patience than anyone he had ever met, even Ivar. "Ye have been asleep for several days."

"Several days?" Macha frowned knowing that the magic that she had wielded had been very powerful, but the time to recuperate seemed more than it should have been.

Angus waited a few moments, knowing that Macha was thinking about something. He didn't know if she would tell him or not, but as long as she was going to be all right, it didn't matter.

"I have to go get Cathbad and let him know that ye are awake." Angus turned towards the door but then he spun around and kissed Macha on the forehead. "I'm glad that ye are awake." He turned again and headed out the door before Macha could say a word.

Angus, with Cathbad in tow, returned so quickly that Macha wondered whether magic had been used to bring them to her room.

"I am glad to see that you are awake, Macha. How are you feeling?" Cathbad asked, his wise and strong eyes looking into hers, reminding her that she could not lie to him.

"Weak, that magic drained my energy, but I will recover quickly," Macha said firmly.

Cathbad gave a nod of his head but he did not agree that Macha would be able to recover so quickly. The power and intensity of the magic she had used would leave her physically weak for several more days.

"I see that you are all right. I will have Angus get you something to eat, while I let his Majesty and the others know that you are awake."

When Angus and Cathbad left, Macha tried to get out of bed, but her entire body protested, so she leaned back into the pillows instead. She hoped that she would regain her strength quickly because she would be needed. Macha knew that Temra would send creatures once Nemain recreated the army that had been lost and Macha intended to be ready.

* * *

Rohan had searched the castle for Deirdre for the past half hour. He wondered why it seemed that he was always searching the castle for Deirdre. He finally found her in Cathbad's study, reading a scroll. He didn't know why she was in the Druid's study or if she had permission to be, but he didn't care.

"Deirdre, I need to speak with you." Rohan entered the room, walked past the table that was located in the center of the room and stood next to her.

"What is it Rohan? I am rather busy and if it isn't important be forewarned that I will not be happy with you wasting my time." Deirdre closed the scroll and looked at Rohan with a warning in her eyes.

Rohan frowned but there was a few sparks of fire within his eyes. "Why have you been acting like this, Princess?"

"What are you talking about, Rohan?" Deirdre turned her back to Rohan and returned the scroll to its slot.

"You have been ignoring me ever since Macha left. I had thought perhaps that it had something to do with what happened, but I have a feeling that it is something else entirely." Rohan took a deep breath, trying to abate the anger that had been rising within him. He was angry that she had been avoiding him, but it seemed as though that anger knew something that he didn't know.

Deirdre sighed softly, wondering how much Rohan knew about what had been going on between her Garrett. She didn't even know if Rohan cared about what was going on between her and Garrett. Perhaps, Rohan was worried since she wasn't only avoiding him, but everyone. "Rohan, I have not been avoiding you, I've been busy trying to keep Kells safe."

"Safe? Deirdre, we do that every day and it never affects how we act around one another. You are so distant lately, that even Angus, who had been focused on waiting for Macha's return, has noticed the change in you."

"Rohan, I am rather busy at the moment." Deirdre turned, signaling that she was done talking with him, but he wasn't finished with her.

Rohan slid past Deirdre and stood in front of her blocking the door. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

Deirdre's eyes flashed in anger. "Move out of my way, Rohan."

"No, I would like an explanation. This coldness towards me tells me that something or someone is bothering you. It's Garrett, isn't it?" Rohan saw the surprised look in Deirdre's eyes before she turned away from him.

"Rohan, I…" Deirdre began to feel her stomach twist and turn as well as her heart.

"Garrett's forcing you to choose whether or not to remain betrothed." Rohan's voice resonated in anger as his hands dropped to his sides and formed into fists.

Deirdre spun around and grabbed Rohan firmly that her knuckles were white. "I do not want you to fight with him, Rohan."

"Deirdre, he cannot do this to you." Rohan shook his head. He wasn't going to allow anyone to harm Deirdre.

"Rohan," Deirdre said firmly as she locked her eyes with his, "I don't want you to fight with Garrett again."

Rohan looked startled, realizing that she wasn't asking him, she was ordering him. "As you wish, Princess." Rohan stepped back from Deirdre and bowed before he left the room.

Deirdre allowed the tears that had built up to flow steadily down her cheeks. The decision to choose duty or love was taking its toll on Deirdre and she knew that she would have to make that choice soon.

* * *

Nemain poured a green potion into the large cauldron that she had two of the soldiers bring in for her. She was thinking about a new combination of creatures that she wanted to create that she barely heard someone enter the throne room. She didn't turn to see who it was because she knew it was Torc.

"What do you want Torc?" Nemain was annoyed at the interruption since there was so much that needed to be planned and creatures that needed to be created.

"My Queen, would it be wise to send more of these beasts to attack Kells?" Torc couldn't keep the disgust and anger out of his voice. He was the leader of the soldiers of Temra and it was up to his leadership to bring victory to Temra.

"Do you dare to question me Torc?" Nemain hide a smile, knowing that Torc detested the creatures that had been created.

"No, my Queen, I dare not question you. But, I am not certain if this number of beasts is under your control. Will they obey your strictest commands?"

"Yes, they will obey every command that I give them. These beasts are more powerful and cunning than they appear to be. They were able to weaken Kells defenses and the Mystic Knights, something that you and your soldiers could never do."

"We can strike at them now, since they have been weakened by the beasts. We can destroy all of the Mystic Knights and that troublesome girl." Torc slammed a fisted hand onto his open palm.

Nemain turned back toward the cauldron her eyes turning an icy blue. "I want Macha and the Mystic Knight of Fire alive."

"Why?" Torc couldn't believe that Nemain would want them alive, for any reason. Especially, if either of them lived they would continue to cause trouble to Temra.

"I don't believe that I have to reveal my reasons to you, Torc." Nemain turned to Torc with dark eyes.

"Sending that army of creatures could have destroyed Rohan and Macha. You ordered them not to." Torc quickly realized that the beasts had been given orders not to kill Rohan or Macha. Torc turned his head his gaze lingering on the shield of Temra that hung over the throne.

"That, Torc, is why you have failed on many occasions. You underestimate the Mystic Knights and Macha." Nemain turned back to the cauldron, pulled a vial of black liquid from her robes and poured it in. Black mist rose from the cauldron until it was gone.

Torc looked at Nemain, confusion on his face. He didn't understand why Nemain had sent the creatures in the first place if she did not intend to destroy two of the most powerful beings within Kells.

Nemain seemed to have read Torc's mind. She turned and smiled at him knowingly. "I knew that they would defeat the army of creatures that I had sent to attack Kells. I was curious to discover what the Mystic Knights and Macha would do to defend Kells. The results have been quite telling and interesting. I do admire the cunning that she has placed forth even though it may cost her. Unfortunately, it will ruin my plans."

Torc wasn't certain he wanted to know, but his curiosity continued to nag at him until it was abated by the answer. "What does it cost her?"

"Her life."

* * *

guardianM3: Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Surge

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Surge

Aderyn walked aimlessly around the castle, thinking about everything that had happened since she had arrived in Kells. She knew that she was supposed to be here, she could sense it, but she didn't know why. It was a feeling that had begun to nag her when Macha had returned home and had spoken about Kells.

Macha had told Fedelma that she was going to return to Kells and to Angus. When Aderyn had heard her sister speak about the Mystic Knight of Earth, she could hear the love in Macha's voice.

Aderyn stopped in the doorway and looked into the courtyard where the sparring and practicing occurred. Garrett was alone in the courtyard. He had a quarterstaff in his hands and was practicing various moves.

"I see that you are all alone, Prince Garrett. Perhaps you would like to spar with someone instead of fighting the air." Aderyn stepped out of the doorway and a walked a few steps into the courtyard.

Garrett ceased and held the quarterstaff tightly in his hands horizontally across his chest. "Aderyn, I am in no mood for company."

"I'm not here to give you company, Garrett, I'm here to fight you." Aderyn went over and grabbed one of the quarterstaffs that were leaning against the wall and she returned to stand before Garrett.

"I am not going to fight you, Aderyn." Garrett released one end of the quarterstaff and let it hit the ground with a soft thud.

"Why, are you afraid that I will beat you?" Aderyn expertly twirled the quarterstaff in her hands, as her sharp green eyes remained entirely on Garrett.

"No." Garrett turned away from Aderyn hiding the confusion and pain in his eyes. His thoughts had been on Deirdre and the choice that he was forcing her to make.

Aderyn stood there in silence to give Garrett some time.

"I believe that sparring with me shall clear your thoughts."

Garrett turned back toward Aderyn, determination and slight arrogance on his face, but it didn't meet his eyes. "Fine, if fighting will appease you than let us begin."

Aderyn and Garrett circled each other, their quarterstaffs held horizontally before them. Aderyn rushed at Garrett, swinging her quarterstaff. The two quarterstaffs connected with a loud clack. They remained in that position for a moment before they began a fury of strikes and blocks that were done expertly by both warriors.

"You don't love her. The only reason you wish for her to become her wife, is for duty." Aderyn raised her quarterstaff into the air and brought it down toward Garrett. Garrett dodged the blow and was able to trap Aderyn's weapon.

"What do you know about it?" Garrett held Aderyn's quarterstaff pointed to the ground with his own.

Aderyn struggled to free her weapon. "More than you think, apparently." She freed her quarterstaff and backed away from Garrett. Garrett swung his staff at Aderyn but she maneuvered away from the attack.

Aderyn swept the staff across the ground, her staff connecting against Garrett's ankles, knocking him down. She quickly knocked the quarterstaff from Garrett's hands and held her quarterstaff at Garrett's throat.

"It is obvious that Rohan loves Deirdre and Deirdre loves Rohan. Neither of them knows the other's feelings, but everyone else knows. Even you." Aderyn's eyes glittered like emeralds as she looked upon Garrett with empathy.

Aderyn withdrew her quarterstaff and went to lean it against the wall. She stopped at the doorway and turned back to look at Garrett who was still on his back propped up on his elbows.

"It is not only Deirdre who needs to make a choice, but you do as well. I hope that you make the right one." Aderyn turned and left Garrett who remained on the ground for a long time, thinking about what the young girl had said to him. He knew that she was right, but he didn't know which choice was going to be the right one.

* * *

Rohan and Ivar had walked through about half of Kells. For a majority of that time, they had patrolled in silence.

Ivar looked at Rohan, noting that the Mystic Knight of Fire was looking straight ahead, but didn't seem to be looking at anything. "Rohan, what is troubling you?"

Rohan blinked, realizing that his companion had spoken. "It's nothing, Ivar."

Ivar frowned, knowing well that Rohan was being bothered by something or particularly someone. "It has something to do with Deirdre."

Rohan sighed and stopped before a large oak. He slammed his fist into the tree, ignoring the pain. Ivar stopped and looked at Rohan.

"You have discovered that Garrett is forcing Deirdre to choose whether or not to remain betrothed," Ivar said calmly with a nod of his head, understanding why Rohan was angry.

Rohan turned to look at Ivar, withdrawing his hand from the tree. "Yes, how did you know?"

"I am privy to many secrets. Besides, Deirdre needed someone to talk with who would listen."

"Of course. I just can't believe that Garrett is doing this to her. It isn't right."

Ivar noticed that Rohan's hands had clenched into fists, ready for a fight. "You have not told her of your feelings, have you Rohan?"

Rohan dropped his hands to his sides, but the fists remained. "It doesn't matter how I feel for her, Ivar. She is the Princess of Kells; therefore she needs to be with someone who is royalty."

Ivar's eyebrows rose. "As I recall you are royalty."

"Tainted royalty, Ivar, I'm tainted by evil." Rohan turned away from Ivar and took a few steps down the road.

Ivar grabbed Rohan's arm, forcing the Mystic Knight of Fire to stop. "Your mother was evil, not you. You have proven yourself to Deirdre, to King Conchobar and to Kells, even when you didn't need to. Your heart is pure, not tainted by the evils that your mother has done."

"It doesn't matter what I have done Ivar, her blood flows within me. All I can do now is atone every day for her evil."

"It is not you who need to atone for the evils she has done."

Before Rohan could answer, several roars could be heard through the trees. Ivar and Rohan looked in the direction where the sounds had come.

"There is a village in that direction, not far from here," Ivar said as he looked back at Rohan.

"We will continue this conversation later, Ivar, because right now we must deal with the threat that may destroy that village." Rohan and Ivar went into a run. Their feet pounded on the road, causing dirt to scatter away from them.

When Ivar and Rohan reached the edge of the village, they stopped and called upon their armor. They headed into the village, avoiding the fleeing villagers that were headed in their direction.

Four creatures rushed at the two Mystic Knights, roaring for blood. Ivar and Rohan brandished their mystical weapons and sent a unified attack at the creatures. One of the creatures was knocked down, but the other three continued towards the two Mystic Knights.

Rohan brought his sword up, blocking one of the creature's strikes with its claws. "Ivar, we are in trouble. We need the others."

Ivar knocked one of the creatures away by using his shoulder. He kicked another one of the creatures and slammed his trident into the side of its face. "I know that Rohan, call upon Aideen."

Rohan called for Aideen, but the fairy did not come. "I believe we are on our own, Ivar."

"It appears so. Let us bring our weapons together. We were able to defeat that one creature," Ivar said as he dodged a swipe of a creature's claws.

Rohan nodded as he slammed the hilt of his sword onto the wolf-like nose of the creature before him. Rohan and Ivar readied their weapons and sent a combined attack at the three creatures.

The fire from Rohan's sword became an inferno as it burned the creatures before them, but it struck one of the huts near them.

Ivar looked at the Mystic Knight of Fire with unease. "What have you done, Rohan?"

"It wasn't me." Rohan looked at his sword, remembering the feeling of the raw energy flow from his body down his arm and into his sword.

Ivar gasped as he felt a surge of power rage through him. He lifted up his trident sending multiple bolts of lightning at two creatures that had come from behind a hut, turning them into dust. Several more bolts shot out of his trident and knocked down several trees.

"We must remove our armor or it shall be us who will destroy the village instead of the creatures."

"We won't be at our full strength," Ivar said noting that there were at least a dozen more creatures within the village.

"It is the only way," Rohan said as he allowed his armor to fade away. Ivar looked at Rohan with concern, but he removed his armor.

* * *

Macha walked slowly, gazing out from the castle, allowing the sun to warm her body. It had taken a couple of days for Macha to get onto her feet and another day until she could walk without anyone supporting her.

She wanted to walk across the fields and linger among the trees, but Cathbad had made it clear that she could not leave the castle. She closed her eyes and sighed as she felt a soft breeze linger past her.

Macha felt a presence approaching and a smile came to her lips. The desire she had to leave the castle disappeared as Angus stepped up to her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, causing his heart to pound and his skin to tingle.

"Macha, I know that ye are doing better and I was wondering whether ye would like to go someplace and enjoy the scenery while eating and drinking." Angus bit his lip, knowing that he sounded like a fool and he wondered for a moment what Macha could see in a man like him.

Macha's smile brightened even more than thought possible. "You wish to take me on a picnic, Angus?"

"Yes, that is what it is called. I had forgotten the name. Would ye like to go with me?"

"Of course, I am feeling stronger, but I suggest waiting a day or two though, I believe Cathbad will not allow me to leave the castle."

Angus began to pace in front of Macha. "Yes, yes of course. I understand. I should have known it was too soon."

Macha grabbed Angus' arm causing him to stop and turn towards her. She lifted up her free hand and placed her hand on his cheek. "Angus, I am all right."

"I know. It is just that I care for ye and I do not wish to see ye harmed."

"I am a warrior Angus, just like you are and I will get hurt. Just as you will and you should know that I do not wish to see you harmed either."

Angus continued to look at Macha with concern. His heart began to weigh heavy in his chest as several fears went through his mind. Before he could speak, he saw Macha's face become blank and her eyes became frozen, as if she was looking at something far away.

In Macha's mind, she could see Ivar and Rohan in their armors using their mystical weapons, fighting several creatures. She watched as their weapons surged with power striking down the creatures, but causing damage as well. She fell to the ground, feeling her energy slipping away from her, going to Rohan and Ivar.

Angus dropped to his knees beside her and grabbed her hand. "Macha, what is wrong? Are ye all right?"

"Rohan, Ivar, in the northeast village. Go, Angus, go help them."

"But Macha…" Angus' dark eyes looked at Macha, filled with pain and concern. He couldn't leave her, wouldn't leave her when she needed him.

"Go!" Macha ordered as she gasped for air, feeling her energy draining away.

Angus hesitated for a second before he turned and ran. He knew that he could not argue with Macha and he had to do what was right. If his friends were in danger, he had to save them, even if the love of his life was in pain.

Macha watched as Angus left. She saw darkness behind her eyes and knew that she was going to be asleep for several days.

* * *

guardianM3: I hope this chapter wasn't boring.


	6. Chapter 6: Link

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 6: Link

Garrett's mind wouldn't allow him to block out what Aderyn had said to him. He decided the only way to try and put his mind to rest, was to train. He walked over to the selection of weapons and thought about which one he should work with when he heard footsteps enter the courtyard.

Garrett turned around, expecting to see Aderyn, but he saw Angus, who looked upset. "Angus, what's going on?"

Angus brushed his question aside as he walked past Garrett. "Rohan and Ivar need our help," Angus said not even bothering to face Garrett as he went into a run.

"Angus?" Garrett questioned as the Mystic Knight of Earth went through the other entrance, in the direction of the castle's gate. Garrett dropped the practice sword he had picked up and grabbed his Twin Timber Axes as he sprinted to catch up to Angus.

When Angus was within hearing distance of the guards standing by the gate, he yelled to them to open the gate. The Kells soldiers didn't question nor hesitate as they threw open the gate and watched as Angus and Garrett left the castle.

The soldiers wondered briefly amongst themselves why the two Mystic Knights had been in such a rush. They decided since the Knights had asked for their assistance, it must not have been important.

* * *

Angus and Garrett were at the edge of the village and were both shocked to see that half of the village was on fire and many trees had been knocked over. They raised their Mystical Weapons above their heads, about to call upon their armors.

Rohan stepped before them, sending flame at a creature that had been heading toward Angus and Garrett. "Angus, Garrett, do not call upon your armor."

Angus and Garrett hesitated for a moment. "Why not?" Garrett asked suspiciously.

"I'll explain later. To stop these creatures, we must use our weapons as one." Rohan looked into the village and spotted Ivar who was battling two creatures at the same time.

Angus and Garrett didn't argue with Rohan as they followed him into the battle as they joined their weapons powers to stop the creatures from harming Ivar. Ivar gave them a look of appreciation before they continued the fighting.

The four Mystic Knights fended off the creatures that attacked them and when Rohan had given them the signal, they would use their Mystical Weapons simultaneously to destroy one or two creatures at a time.

Once all of the creatures were defeated, the villagers returned to the place that they had called home. Only three homes remained, but were in need of repair.

"How could ye have done this to our homes? I saw your fire, Rohan, burn our homes and your lightning, Prince Ivar, knock our homes down. Why?" A man asked his face streaked with soot and dirt.

"We are sorry and we shall help rebuild your homes," Ivar promised.

"No, I believe ye have done enough this day," another villager said, as many others agreed as they nodded their heads.

"Very well." Rohan turned toward his companions, his face unreadable. "We need to return to the castle and tell the King and Cathbad what has happened." Rohan walked away, the other Mystic Knights followed him, wondering if they had done more harm than good.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since four of the Mystic Knights had battled off the creatures, when Macha had awoken. She had asked to speak before the King, the Mystic Knights and Cathbad about what had happened. Aderyn went along with Macha, not leaving her side for a moment since she had found her unconscious where Angus had left her.

Macha sat in a chair that Angus had brought in for her, Aderyn standing beside her. "There are consequences to magic, especially when dealing with ancient magic," Macha said once Rohan and Ivar had explained what had happened in the village.

"So, your great plan has left it so we are unable to control our Mystical Weapons when we have on our armor and it causes you to pass out. What a wonderful way to affect how we are going to fight Temra and its new creatures, by destroying everything around us!" Garrett yelled his face starting to become red with fury.

"Enough, Garrett, I'm certain Macha wasn't certain exactly what was going to happen," Ivar said as he stepped up to the Mystic Knight of Forest and placed a hand on the pacing man's shoulder so he would calm down.

Garrett looked over at Macha who was struggling to hold herself upright in the chair. "I'm sure she had no idea what would happen." Garrett's face was a sneer and his voice had been overflowing with sarcasm.

"Ivar is correct. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I knew that it would likely affect me as well as all of you."

"Macha has now created a link between herself and all of you." Cathbad paused as he looked at Angus. "The link may cause Macha her life."

"What?" Angus exclaimed as fear and anger beginning to mix in his blood. "Macha, ye didn't know about this possibility, did ye?"

"Yes, I knew the possibilities and the risks if such a link was created. I didn't know that a link would be created." Macha looked at Angus with an apologetic smile.

Angus walked away from Macha and stood next to the wall. He slammed one fist against the hard stone and before anyone could move or say a word, he did the same thing with his other fist.

"Angus, what are you doing?" Deirdre yelled as she walked up to him and grabbed one of his bleeding hands that had instant black and blue marks on them.

Angus ignored Deirdre as he stared at calm and reserved Macha. He couldn't believe how angry he felt towards her. She hadn't informed him about the risks after everything that they had gone through.

"I know my sister should have told everyone about what could have happened, but she knew that none of you would have agreed with the decision she had chosen to make." Aderyn looked at every Mystic Knight with her bright green eyes.

Angus interrupted Aderyn by stepping away from Deirdre and kicking a chair. "She still should have let us know because this hasn't just affected her, but us as well."

"I agree with Angus. She had no right to do what she did," Garrett said, glad that someone finally agreed with him.

"Wouldn't one of us have made the same choice?" Rohan asked as he looked at each and every one of his fellow Knights. "She made the choice to defend Kells, just like she did before. It is true that there have been suspicions about Macha and I don't know if she had done this to prove herself or perhaps this is what she does, but she made that choice. I shall honor that choice and help her in any way I can." Rohan gave Macha an apologetic smile and she returned with a nod of understanding.

"I agree with, Rohan. We must find some way to repair the damage that has been done." Ivar pointed out.

Cathbad nodded his head. "You must go see the Fairy King, he may have the answers."

"I agree with Cathbad, Fin Varra may know how to reverse or fix what has been done. Rohan and Ivar shall go speak with him," Conchobar ordered.

"I'm going too," Angus said, not being able to bring himself to look at Macha.

Conchobar was about to protest, when Macha shook her head. Conchobar didn't understand Macha's reason but decided that she may know something that he didn't know. Conchobar sighed softly. "Very well, Angus, if you wish to go, than you may go."

Angus stomped out of the room ahead of Ivar and Rohan. Macha looked up at King Conchobar and Cathbad who had concern on their faces. "Everything shall work out as it should." Macha rose unsteadily to her feet, leaning onto Aderyn for support. "I must go rest, so I will be ready for whatever the gods have laid out before us."

Aderyn helped Macha out of the room while Deirdre cast a worried glance at her father. Garrett muttered underneath his breath and left the throne room. Cathbad bowed to the king before he left to return to his room.

* * *

Aderyn helped Macha to her room and when her sister was settled into bed, Aderyn closed the door. She turned to Macha, anger sparking in her green eyes.

"Macha, they had a right to know just as I had a right to know what you were risking."

"Aderyn, I am fine." Macha protested but knew that her sister wasn't finished yet.

"No, no you are not. Neither are the Mystic Knights when they are unable to use their armor because it hurts you."

"Aderyn, please do not worry. Everything will work out."

"How do you know that? You are practically on your death bed."

"Aderyn, there are things in this world that don't make sense to anyone, even the wisest men and women among us. There are forces and magic that is beyond anyone's control or understanding." Macha laid back into the pillows and closed her eyes, knowing that Aderyn had begun to pace.

"I still do not understand how you can be so calm. I know that you tend to be calm and patient, for the most part, but at this moment, I do not see how you can be."

"Faith, Aderyn. Faith is one thing among many that the wisest can not truly understand." Macha opened her eyes, the clearest and brightest green that Aderyn had ever seen.

"Are you certain that placing your faith in the Mystic Knights is going to save your life?"

"I have faith in the Mystic Knights, Cathbad, and Conchobar and in you, sister."

Aderyn smiled. "I have faith in you too, sister, but how do you know?"

"I just do. Now, will you allow me to rest for a little while, please?" Macha said as she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to relax until she fell asleep.

Aderyn walked over to the window and looked out, trying to find the faith she needed to believe that her sister and everything would be all right.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Brigid’s Poem

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 7: Brigid's Poem

Rohan and Ivar had to jog to keep up with Angus who was muttering furiously underneath his breath. Rohan and Ivar continued to glance at each other with mirrored faces of worry for their friend.

Angus hadn't spoken a word to them since they had left the castle. Rohan and Ivar didn't know whether they should speak to him or not.

Without warning, Angus stopped and spun around to face them. Rohan and Ivar were barely able to stop themselves from ramming into Angus.

"How can she do this? Why does she do this?" Angus hands formed into fists ignoring the pain from his bruised and bleeding knuckles.

"Uh, Angus, I know that you are talking about Macha, but what exactly are you talking about?" Rohan asked cautiously and winced knowing that Angus' hands must be hurting him quite a bit.

"She takes these risks and doesn't let me know anything. I thought after everything that has happened that she would include me into everything. I love her. And I believe that she loves me but she still doesn't include me." Angus sighed and relaxed his hands. "I'm not certain if I am good enough for her."

"Angus," Rohan said as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I would never lie to you. You are more than Angus the reformed thief and Angus the Mystic Knight of Earth. You are Angus, a loyal and true friend that has ever walked upon this earth. Your heart and youthfulness is what keeps everyone from falling into the darkness."

The corners of Angus's mouth began to quiver before he beamed a smile. "Ye are the true friend, Rohan."

"I do agree with Rohan. You are a great man and strong warrior." Ivar said as he clapped Angus' free shoulder.

"Thank ye both, but I am still lost when it comes to Macha," Angus said with a sigh.

"She is a girl. When have we ever understood what goes in girls' minds?" Rohan pointed out as he dropped his hand from Angus' shoulder. Ivar and Angus nodded in agreement.

"I am still upset with her," Angus replied.

"As you should be, but remember, my friend, forgiveness is important. Perhaps discussing your concerns with Macha will help her to make sure that you are included in decisions as you should be," said Ivar.

"Ye are right. Ye both are right. We should go and see Fin Varra so we can find a way to sever the link," Angus said as he turned around and began to walk at a reasonable pace.

Rohan and Ivar glanced at each other with relief, glad that Angus had calmed down. But, they both knew it would take time for Angus and Macha to work on their problems. They just hoped that Macha would be given the time to do so.

* * *

Rohan, Ivar and Angus entered the Fairy Kingdom and were not surprised that King Fin Varra knew of their arrival. It was also no surprise that Fin Varra was annoyed with the interruption of his latest party.

"Your Majesty, something has happened that we need your wisdom to guide us," Ivar said as he bowed.

"Yes, yes, the girl Macha has created a magical link between the Mystical Armors and herself. The consequence of such a link is that whenever you call upon your armor, you drain away her life."

"What can we do to save her?" Angus asked desperately as he looked intently at King Fin Varra, praying to Dagda that there would be an answer.

Fin Varra's annoyance disappeared as he heard the love and concern in Angus' voice. The Fairy King's voice softened. "To save Macha's life and be able to control your powers, one must pass the Hedge of Brigid and be given a gift of the sacred fire by the goddess herself."

"All right, where is this Hedge of Brigid and how do we get the eternal fire from the Goddess?" Rohan asked.

"There is a poem that reveals how it must be done," Fin Varra announced to the three Knights whose faces revealed their annoyance and the not so subtle groan from Angus.

"Now, this is a poem that was written by the Goddess and is not one of my riddles." Fin Varra pointed out, knowing full well why they were upset. Fin Varra cleared his throat before he began.

"_Entwined with the strength of ages,_

_Crafted by the hands of a Goddess,_

_A hedge to protect a Goddess' treasure_

_A heavenly fire created by a Goddess._

_Men may not cross, lest their minds_

_Be left to wander within the dark. _

_One of strength, beyond physical,_

_One of sight, who sees into the soul._

_They may enter, hearts true, and_

_Gifted with flame of the eternal fire._

_Then to find a well of healing,_

_Within the deepest bog"_

"What in Dagda's name does that mean?" Rohan asked.

"Perhaps ye should say Brigid's name, for it is she who has written this poem and it is she who protects the eternal fire and the healing well." Fin Varra leaned on his staff and looked at each of them.

Angus' eyes widened. "We must face the Goddess Brigid?"

"You will not face the Goddess, but you will face the trials that she has set forth to prove your worth." Fin Varra looked at each of the Knights, wondering if they were ready for such a task.

"Do you know what trials we shall face?" Ivar asked.

King Fin Varra shook his head. "All I know is that one must get across the hedge, but no man has ever passed this trial before. What is beyond the hedge, I have no information that will guide you," Fin Varra said so solemnly that Ivar was a bit surprised at the Fairy King's concern.

Rohan's mouth formed into a tight line at the task that lay ahead, but he knew that they had to figure out the poem. "We shall be going. Thank you, King Fin Varra."

Fin Varra nodded as he watched the Mystic Knights turn around and leave to return to their world. He knew that they would face more than a magical hedge, even though he had no idea what they would in fact be facing. All he knew was that the darkness was rising and the Mystic Knights had yet to understand the bounds that the darkness would break to win.

* * *

"Brigid? We must go see Brigid!" Deirdre exclaimed once Rohan had recited Brigid's poem and filled them in on what Fin Varra had told them.

Aderyn stood silently at the back of the room, watching and listening. Macha was in her room sleeping, so Aderyn had decided that she should stand for herself and for her sister.

"It means that no one can cross the hedge unless you wish to lose your mind," Garrett said hating that there was another riddle to solve, even though it was considered a poem.

Angus sighed with frustration and resisted the urge to hit something, especially since he could feel his bruised knuckles. "Great, how are we supposed to cross the hedge when we can't cross the hedge?"

"None of you listened closely to the poem, did you? It means that no _man_ may cross, but a woman is able to." Aderyn stepped forward and joined the gathering, knowing that it was her turn to speak.

"What makes you certain of that?" Garrett asked with annoyance.

"I believe the poem speaks for itself," Aderyn replied casting Garrett a dark look.

"Aderyn has made a reasonable point and it would make sense for Brigid to be so selective on who she would allow into her domain," Cathbad said as he nodded his head.

"Macha and I shall go," Aderyn said firmly.

"What? Macha can barely stand! She won't be able to defend herself," Angus yelled.

"It is she who needs to be healed and since she is linked to all of you, she will be able to sever or repair the link between her and your armors." Aderyn looked at Angus and saw the knowing look in his eyes.

"We will not allow you and Macha to go alone. Rohan and Angus shall accompany you." King Conchobar said giving Aderyn a firm look.

"Very well. We shall leave at dawn," Aderyn said firmly before she bowed to the king and left the room.

Angus sighed and sat down on the bench knowing that the next few days were going to be difficult especially since he would be constantly worried about Macha.

Deirdre went and stood next to Angus and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Angus, everything shall turn out all right. You, Rohan and Aderyn shall protect Macha."

"Thanks, Deirdre." Angus stood up, exhaustion apparent on his face. "I should leave and get some rest. Ye don't mind if I stay here, do ye?" Angus addressed the King.

"Of course not, Angus. It wouldn't make sense for you and Rohan to return to your village tonight," King Conchobar said as he rose from his throne. "In fact, I believe it would be best if we all get some rest."

The Mystic Knights and Cathbad nodded their heads in agreement. With two Mystic Knights gone and the other three unable to use their armor, it was going to be a stressful couple of days until Macha could repair or sever the link. They all hoped that Temra wouldn't attack Kells during that time, but they were going to make sure that Kells would be ready.

* * *

guardianM3: I'm sorry that this chapter took a little over a week to post. I've been trying to update a chapter per week, but work has been taking up a lot of my time. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Obstacles

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

guardianM3: I apologize for the delay. I just had a bit of writer's block mixed with crazy work hours. Read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: Obstacles

As the sun rose into the horizon, the foursome had already ridden out on horses from the castle of Kells. It would take about three days until they reached their destination. For most of the morning on the first day, they rode in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Though they remained wary of an attack from Temra, they all doubted that they would be bothered at all. At least until Temra figured out what they had planned.

Rohan's mind was on Deirdre, wondering whether she had made her decision about marrying Garrett. Try as he might, Ivar's words echoed in the back of his mind: "It is not you who need to atone for the evils she has done." He couldn't help but wonder whether he was worthy of marrying Deirdre, but he could feel the darkness in his own heart, and knew he could not risk becoming someone like Maeve or worse.

Rohan tried to shake off the guilt he carried in his heart. But, deep within his painful thoughts, he was being reminded that he was of royal blood and that he had a chance, even though it was slight, he could be with Deirdre.

He shook his head and focused his attention on his companions. Angus was unusually silent and was looking rather sullen. Rohan knew that Angus was still upset with Macha. Rohan just wondered why Macha had kept something so important from Angus. After several moments of pondering about it, Rohan realized that Macha had been trying to protect Angus. She had known the possible risks when she had linked herself with their Mystical Armors, but she hadn't wanted Angus to worry.

Aderyn had been silent, but he noticed that she kept a wary eye on her sister. Rohan had come to like Aderyn, even though she her sharp tongue had irritated at the beginning, he was accustomed to it now. He realized that she wasn't being rude or superior; she was stating what she observed, even though it came out tactless.

When Rohan glanced at Macha, she met his gaze and their eyes locked for a moment. Within that moment, Rohan could see that Macha was dealing with an inner turmoil that he knew had to deal with Angus. He hoped that Macha wasn't going to break his best friend's heart.

* * *

A scowl had been on Torc's face for several days, many of his soldiers were wondering whether it had become permanent. They also wondered whether their Queen would give them another chance to fight Kells, without the 'aid' of the creatures that she seemed to love.

Most likely, they would be left within the castle walls or just on the borders, patrolling for an attack from Kells that would never come. The King of Kells wasn't one to take the offensive, unless provoked, and he was more concerned about defending his pitiful villagers than waging a real, bloody war.

As they thought about it, it didn't bother the Temra soldiers too much because it gave them chances to play games and to drink. The soldiers grumbled amongst themselves, wondering whether they would prove to their Queen that they were useful and loyal.

They became silent as Torc walked toward them, with a scowl firmly pressed onto his face. The soldiers stood at attention, but Torc just ignored them as he walked by them. Even though they were curious, they were not about to find out why Torc was in a foul mood.

Torc was feeling more and more uneasy about Nemain's creatures and lately he didn't know if Nemain could be trusted. He had vowed his allegiance to her, but she didn't seem like herself at all. Her obsession with Macha had grown as well as her determination to create a large army of creatures that would wipe out Kells altogether.

Torc wouldn't mind wiping out Kells, the bothersome Mystic Knights and the foolish king, but using the creatures instead of the soldiers of Temra bothered him. Sure, using one unusual creature against the Mystic Knights was fine by him, since they had mystical weapons and armor, but to use an army of them wasn't what Torc had wanted.

His thoughts had traveled to a dangerous idea that he was trying to make it vanish, but it kept on sliding into his mind. He had already been forming a plan for his idea and he knew that he was going to go through with it. He had planned to overcome any obstacles that may come his way. He just hoped that it was worth everything.

* * *

It was on the third and final night that they settled in a small clearing. They were surprised that Temra hadn't sent out any creatures, but they still remained ready and had a rotating watch set up. With the moon, giving its light to the four travelers to see by before Rohan started a small fire, making sure that he used dry wood, so there wouldn't be too much smoke.

Aderyn was setting up all of their bedrolls while Rohan went to get some fresh water from a small creek nearby. Macha was standing next to a large oak, staring into the fire.

Angus walked up to Macha, not making a sound but he could tell Macha knew he was standing beside her. "Macha, I wish to speak to ye alone," Angus said.

Macha looked at Angus and nodded. She followed him until they were far enough away from camp that they could barely see the fire. The moonlight illuminated Macha's silver hair, creating a silver light for Macha and Angus to see one another.

"I am still upset with ye for what ye did. I understand what ye did, but ye should've told me about what ye had planned. I care about ye Macha and I don't want to lose ye." Angus sighed, raised his right hand and rubbed his bandaged hand against her silky hair.

Macha grabbed Angus' bandaged hands and closed her eyes. Angus held his tongue when he saw the Amulet of Life glowing from the chain around Macha's neck. Macha released Angus' healed hands and looked at him.

"Angus, I will not apologize for the decision that I made because I knew it was the only chance that we had to defeat the army of creatures that Temra had sent. I have been making decisions on my own for a long time. Many of them involved risking my life. I know that I need to include you in my decisions. Or at least let you know the consequences of what could happen. I love you, Angus."

Angus' eyes brightened when he heard Macha speak her love for him. He was still angry with her, but he continued to wonder whether he would have done the same thing Macha had done. He had a feeling that he would have done just as she had, to protect her. Now, he knew that from now on she would include him fully just as he would include her in everything he did.

Angus leaned forward and allowed his lips to brush up against Macha's lips. She returned his kiss with one just as passionate. Angus leaned back, looked into Macha's eyes, and saw such love and passion in her eyes that it caused his heart to fill with joy. He knew that this was just one of many obstacles that they would have to face, but they wouldn't have to face them alone.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review. Reviews with hints for improving my writing/storytelling are always appreciated. I know this chapter is a little short, but it has been a long time since I had posted. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that it doesn't disappoint.


	9. Chapter 9: The Goddess

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Goddess

They rode for an hour before they reached the Hedge. It was as tall as the tallest oaks and it went as far as they could see in either direction. The leaves were the greenest that they had ever seen and every leave was perfectly shaped. There wasn't an opening in the Hedge; at least from where they were standing they couldn't see one.

They jumped down from their horses, and tied them to a patch of trees that were only a few feet from the hedge. Macha walked right up to the Hedge and reached out her hand.

Angus grabbed Macha's arm preventing her hand from touching the hedge. She turned and looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

Angus looked hesitantly at the Hedge and then back at her. "Macha, are ye sure about this?"

"Yes, Angus. Do you trust my judgment?" Macha asked, her sweet clover voice filling Angus' heart.

Angus' relaxed and he released her arm. Trust and love for this strong woman passed through him. "Yes, of course I do."

"How are you supposed to get passed the hedge? There isn't an opening," Rohan said, wishing he could have the same love and trust with Deirdre as these two had with each other.

"With this," Macha said as she pulled a small crystal out of her pouch.

"The Crystal of Sight?" Angus said with a frown, remembering when Cathbad had taken it from him.

"Cathbad gave it to me before we left. He thought we might need it. I believe this will show us how to enter the hedge."

Macha held the Crystal of Sight before her. It began to glow and its light revealed a hole in the hedge that was not visible to the naked eye.

"It's dark in there," Angus commented with a frown and a wary eye.

"That is why I brought this," Macha said as she took two balls of light out of her pocket that Cathbad had given to her and the Mystic Knights when they had gone to rescue Rohan from Anian. She handed one to Aderyn.

"All right. Be careful," Rohan said casting a wary gaze at the hedge.

"We will be fine," Aderyn said as she stepped through the opening and passed into the darkness.

Macha didn't hesitate as she passed through, her and the light disappearing before the two knights' eyes.

"I don't like this at all."

"Neither do I, but we don't really have a choice. You know we can not go in there," Rohan warned, knowing the look in Angus' dark eyes.

Angus nodded his head, but his eyes returned to the Hedge. He prayed to Brigid, asking her to allow Macha and Aderyn to enter into her presence and give them what they needed to heal Macha.

* * *

Macha and Aderyn walked down the tunnel with the Hedge rising over them, not even their lights couldn't tell how far they had to travel. Even though from the outside the Hedge looked to be about twenty feet tall, they couldn't even see the sky or the top of the Hedge.

"It's not that bad in here," Aderyn commented, glad that the tunnel was wide enough for four people.

"We must be wary. Brigid has been known to provide trials to prove worthiness," Macha cautioned, knowing that Brigid was fair but she only allowed those she deemed worthy to enter into her presence.

"I am not worried, Macha," Aderyn replied.

Before Macha could reply, a dark creature swooped down towards them with three-inch long claws.

Macha and Aderyn dropped to the ground avoiding the creature's claws. Its scaly skin looked as though it was made from hot oil and its red eyes looked as though they were made from stone.

"What is that thing?" Aderyn asked as she jumped to her feet, pulling out her two short swords ready to strike. The creature turned around and headed back towards them, its red eyes glowing.

"It is an illusion," Macha said as she rose to her feet. She waited until the creature was almost on top of her when she swung her staff at the creature, causing it to vanish like smoke.

"Well, I am glad that creature wasn't real," Aderyn said.

"Brigid would never create such a creature as that. This was a test of our courage," Macha said as she lowered her staff. "Let us continue."

"As long as I don't have to meet another creature like that. It was hideous," Aderyn exclaimed, walking next to Macha, keeping her weapons in her hands.

After walking for a long while, they came to the end of the tunnel and into an opening. Directly across from them was a doorway, but it was consumed with fire. The fire did not burn the green leaves or the branches, having Aderyn wondering what fueled the fire.

It was a large white stallion with a mane and tail made out of fire. His eyes were bright gold and looked into Macha and Aderyn.

"_Those who are worthy shall be able to pass through this fire unarmed. Those who are unworthy shall become ashes_," said a voice that Macha and Aderyn knew belonged to the horse.

Without hesitation, Macha stepped forward, passed through the fire, and disappeared.

Aderyn studied the fire for a moment before she stepped into the fire. She could feel her skin tingle, but there was no fear in her heart.

They entered a beautiful garden filled with colorful flowers that they had never seen before. In the very center stood a tall woman, with golden hair that reached down to her knees. She wore a pure white gown that shimmered so brightly that Macha and Aderyn had to shield their eyes.

"I am Brigid," the beautiful woman said, her voice sounding like a combination of music from a harp and a songbird. Her eyes were crystal blue and filled with ageless wisdom.

Macha and Aderyn went down on their knees and bowed their heads before the Goddess.

"Please rise. Macha and Aderyn."

Macha and Aderyn rose neither of them surprised that Brigid would know their names.

"I know why you are here but what I give to you is only a piece of what you will need. If you recall the poem that leads you here, you will need to go to the healing well. It is south of here in the Dark Bog. You will need this." The Goddess walked over to the blue stone and swept her hand over it. The stone erupted into flame and the Goddess grabbed some of the flame and placed it into bottle that she had pulled out from her robes.

The Goddess walked over to Macha and placed the bottle in her hands. The bottle felt cool to the touch, even though the fire danced within the bottle.

"You will need to take this, the Eternal Flame, with you to the healing well."

"How do we use the Eternal Flame to heal Macha?"

The Goddess turned and smiled at Aderyn. "You shall be given a guide who will tell you what you need to do."

"Thank you, Goddess," Macha said as she bowed.

"My daughter, you have the love of a good man," Brigid said smiling brightly. "He prayed that you and your sister would arrive safely, but do not doubt the faith he has in you."

"I do not, Goddess," Macha replied.

Brigid nodded and walked back toward the center stone. Aderyn and Macha turned and left, knowing that they had been dismissed.

"Even though your love is pure, there are going to be times that shall test that trust and the strength you two share," Brigid said sadly, as she swept her hand across the fire, images dancing within the flames. Brigid sighed as the fire went out leaving behind the center stone.

* * *

"They have been in there a long time. Maybe something went wrong," Angus said nervously for about the third time since they had gone into the hedge.

"You know that they are going to return," Rohan said reassuringly, even though he was worried. Macha and Aderyn had entered the Hedge just as the sun had risen into the sky and now the sun was almost to the other side of the sky.

"Well, you two don't have to worry anymore," Aderyn said as she stepped out of the Hedge with Macha right behind her.

"Did the Goddess help you?" Rohan asked, as relieved as Angus was that they had returned safely.

"Yes, but I am still linked to your armors," Macha replied as she gave Angus a soothing smile.

"Then she didn't really help ye, did she?" Angus frowned.

"Of course, the Goddess helped us. We must go to a healing well," Macha said.

"Oh great, now we have to go on a search for something else," Angus complained and mumbled underneath his breath.

"Actually, she told us where we need to go." Aderyn said.

Rohan sighed in relief. "I'm glad that we do not have to find the answer in a poem or a riddle."

"What's in the bottle? It looks like fire." Angus said his eyes wide wondering how Macha could hold it in her hands.

"The Eternal Flame. We will need it," Macha replied casually, noting the look on Angus' face and trying to smile.

Angus looked skeptically at the bottle. Wondering why they would need fire when they were going to a well that he assumed must have some type of water within it.

"Besides, it was in the last line of the poem," Aderyn pointed out to Rohan and she sighed when Angus gave her an oblivious look. "It said that once we get the eternal flame that we must go to a bog."

"A bog? Which one?" Rohan asked.

"The Dark Bog," Macha replied as she headed toward the horses.

"The Dark Bog? The healing well is in the Dark Bog?" Angus stammered recalling the tales of travelers becoming lost within the bog and turning into monsters.

"Yes. I believe if we leave now, we can reach the bog before dark and wait until morning to find the healing well," Macha said placing her hand on Angus' shoulder.

Angus sighed. "Very well."

They climbed onto their horses and headed toward the Dark Bog. Macha could feel a shadow pass over her heart and she knew that something terrible was going to happen.

* * *

Kegan, the second-in-command of the Temra soldiers walked into the throne room. He stood several feet from where Nemain was standing. She was standing in front of the large cauldron and was staring intently into it. Kegan wandered at its contents for a moment before he decided he would rather not know what the sorceress was up to. He bowed deeply and waited for Nemain to speak.

"Where is Torc?" Nemain asked, not even bothering to look at the man.

"I do not know, my Queen. He was last seen before dawn. I have not heard a word about his whereabouts," Kegan replied, rising slightly, but keeping his head bowed.

A frown came to Nemain's lips, her eyes still looking into the contents of the cauldron. "I do not have time to wonder what Torc is up to. I want you to gather ten of your strongest soldiers and bring them to me."

"Are we going to attack Kells?" Kegan asked anticipation roaring through his blood for another battle with the Kellsmen.

Nemain eyes left the cauldron and she looked at Kegan. "No, we are going to do something far more important than attack Kells."

Kegan bowed again before he turned and left the throne room to carry out her orders. He couldn't help but shiver when Nemain's eyes looked into his own. As he went to gather the ten strongest soldiers, he was not able to rid her cold blue eyes from his mind.

* * *

guardianM3: I hope this chapter is long enough. I'm just not certain about the quality of the chapter. Let me know what you think in a review.


	10. Chapter 10: The Dark Bog

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Dark Bog

Garrett was standing in his chambers gazing out the window. He was concerned whether Temra would attack and what the remaining Mystic Knights would do if such an event would occur.

His thoughts quickly turned to Deirdre. He couldn't help but worry about her, knowing that she was thinking about Rohan. Garrett was running out of patience about Deirdre's decision but he knew that the time wasn't right to ask.

Garrett could see Deirdre working on a plan just in case Temra attacked. Her eyes would be focused on the task but perhaps her mind would be lingering on something or someone. In Garrett's mind, the red hair and sky colored eyes became golden hair and emerald eyes.

A scowl appeared on Garrett's face as he thought about the abrasive girl. True, Deirdre spoke her mind, but in a different way than Aderyn did.

Someone knocked on his door, causing the image to vanish from Garrett's mind. "Enter."

Ivar opened the door and saw the look on Garrett's face. "What is on your mind, Garrett?" Ivar said once he had stepped into the room.

Garrett shook his head. "It's nothing, Ivar."

Ivar raised an eyebrow, knowing that something was occurring in Garrett and that it probably had something to do with Deirdre.

Ivar nodded anyway, knowing that Garrett didn't want to discuss it. "King Conchobar wishes to speak with us."

"Of course," Garrett said quickly as he stepped out of the room, not even allowing Ivar time to tell him what Conchobar wished to talk to them about.

Ivar shook his head, wondering why every Mystic Knight, except him, seemed to be having trouble with their love lives.

* * *

As Macha had predicted, they reached the Dark Bog not long after the sun had gone below the horizon. Angus suggested that they make camp as far from the bog as possible and everyone agreed with Angus. None of them knew what was in the Dark Bog, besides the Healing Well, and they didn't want any beasts to find them and make them into a meal.

Once the sun had risen, they secured their horses a safe distance from the bog. As they reached the edge of the Bog, they heard something coming towards them from the bog.

Rohan and Angus readied their weapons, both imaging horrific creatures stepping out from the Dark Bog. They both wondered if they would be able to defeat it without calling upon their armors.

The white stallion with the flaming mane and tail stepped out from the shadows, casting light throughout the dreary and dark bog. His intelligent eyes looked at Rohan and Angus, but he did not seem concerned about the weapons that were aimed right at him.

"_Follow me. I shall take you on a safe path_," the stallion said within their minds.

"That horse can talk!" Angus exclaimed his mouth hanging open.

Rohan thought that the flaming mane and tail was the strangest part.

"Actually it speaks within our minds," Aderyn explained as she walked toward the stallion.

Rohan and Angus looked at Aderyn with raised eyebrows and then turned to look at Macha.

"Aderyn and I met the horse within the Hedge when he had to pass through fire to prove our faith," Macha explained as she stepped toward the waiting stallion.

"Ye had to walk through fire?" Angus exclaimed with a frown.

"Yes," Macha replied knowing that her and Angus would probably have another talk, but not at the time.

"Let's go, Angus. Macha and Aderyn trust the horse," Rohan said as he grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him into the bog.

They followed the white stallion through the Bog. The stallion warned them to avoid the water as much as possible, especially since there were creatures in its depths that would enjoy having fresh meat.

They all silently agreed to avoid the water so but they of course could not avoid the smell. The path that the stallion took them down was uneven and at times, it seemed as though they went in circles.

The trees all had twisted trunks and dangling dark vines hanging from their limbs. Rohan had to be more careful to avoid the dangling vines that he swore he had seen them move and tried to grab him around the neck.

Angus and Rohan had their weapons drawn, just in case. Aderyn and Macha didn't have their weapons in hand, but the two Mystic Knights knew that the two girls would be able to grab them quickly.

It seemed as though they had been walking in the bog for days, when the stallion stopped abruptly in which almost caused Angus to run into him.

"_Here is the Healing Well_." The stallion stepped into a clearing and off to the side so that they could see the well.

"That is not a well. That is a lake!" Angus exclaimed as he stepped into the clearing, just past the stallion. The clearing was large than the castle of Kells and the lake about the size of the castle.

"Actually it is more the size of a pond than a lake, but I do understand what you are saying, Angus," Aderyn replied, gazing at the clear water that seemed to shimmer as though the moon and stars were shining down upon it, even though the sky was blocked by the trees.

"_You must enter the water with the Eternal Flame within your hands. Then you shall be healed_. _You can not bring the Amulet of Life or the Crystal of Sight into the water." _

Macha took the Crystal of sight out of her pouch and handed it to Angus. Then she removed the Amulet of Life from around her neck and handed it to Aderyn.

She stepped toward the Healing Well with determination and without fear. As she reached the edge of the water, she took the Eternal Flame out of her pouch and placed the fire directly on her hand.

The fire was warm but it did not burn her.

Macha walked into the water until she was completely immersed. Angus was surprised that he felt so calm and he wondered if it was because of the lake or that he just knew that Macha was all right.

Light erupted from the place where Macha had disappeared into the water. The light shot into the air, causing the branches above her to move out of the light, allowing the group to see the sky.

Aderyn, Rohan and Angus had to look away from the beautiful and enchanting light. When the light faded, they turned to watch as Macha stepped out of the water.

Her shimmering silver hair was dry as were her clothes as she stepped onto land. Her eyes closed as she thanked Brigid with a smile on her lips. When her eyes opened, she looked at Angus.

Angus smiled at Macha, but the smile vanished as he watched Macha drop to the ground, her eyes closed.

"Macha!" Angus yelled as he ran to her and checked to see if she were breathing. He turned to look at the stallion, anger in his eyes.

The stallion bowed his head, knowing that Angus needed some answers. "_She will be weak for a little while._ _She is still connected with you and the other Mystic Knights, but she shall not be harmed when they call upon their power."_

"What do ye mean that she is still connected to our armor? I thought that this was supposed to put a stop to all that!" Angus yelled, as he held Macha in his arms.

The white stallion raised his head; his gold eyes looked into Angus. "_She used powerful magic and there are consequences. As I said, she will not be harmed if you use your armor's powers, but she is still connected."_

"In what way?" Rohan asked.

The white stallion turned his head to look at Rohan. "_That is for her to discover, Draganta. Return to the path that brought you here and return the same way. Do not stray from that path or you shall be lost within the bog for eternity." _

Before they could say a word, the white stallion turned, and galloped off disappearing into the darkness. Aderyn shrugged and walked up to Angus silently offering to help carry Macha.

* * *

Rohan, Angus and Aderyn stepped out of the Dark Bog and into the bright sunshine. The feeling of darkness from the Dark Bog disappeared instantly, as did the smell, which they were extremely glad hadn't clung to their clothing.

Angus looked down at Macha, whom he still held in his arms and checked once again to make sure she was breathing. He was worried that she hadn't woken up yet but he trusted Aderyn's word that her sister would be all right.

Aderyn, Angus and Rohan saw dark spots high in the sky headed straight towards them. As the dark forms came closer, they could tell that they were some type of winged creatures. They knew that the creatures had been sent by Nemain and was after them.

The creatures landed before them, their scaly green skin gleaming in the sunlight. Aderyn backed away in disgust. To her, it looked as though they had once been men, but now they were covered in scales, their dark hair protruding from their horned heads. Their hands had long nails that looked sharp enough to cut through stone.

Somehow, Aderyn knew that these creatures had once been men. They had been changed into hideous monsters with dark magic.

Rohan unsheathed his sword and was about to call upon his armor when the creature closest to him raised its arms. They were thrown back and landed roughly onto the ground. Angus clung to Macha, shielding her with his own body.

The creature laughed as though it had ashes in its mouth. He raised its hand and pointed at Rohan. Rohan gasped as pain shot through him. His eyes closed and he lay on the ground, not moving.

"Rohan!" Aderyn yelled as she got to her feet and leaped at the creature, withdrawing her weapons.

The creature didn't flinch as she brought her sword down onto its shoulder. Aderyn looked in shock as her sword bounced off from the scaly skin, not even cutting into the flesh.

Another creature stepped forward and hit Aderyn in the face, sending her flying off to the side. Blood began to trickle from the wound on her face.

Angus tried to hold onto Macha, but one of the creatures pulled her out of his arms. Angus tried to stand and get Macha back, but the creature that had hit Aderyn, kicked him in the leg.

Angus fell to the ground clutching his leg. He watched with horror as a creature picked up Rohan and slung the Mystic Knight of Fire of its shoulder. The creatures spread their wings and rose into the air.

"ROHAN! MACHA!" Angus screamed as he watched his best friend and the love of his life being carried away. He continued to scream their names until he could no longer see them in the sky.

He tried to stand but his leg wouldn't allow him to place any pressure on it. He carefully scooted over to where Aderyn lay. He prayed to Dagda and to Brigid that Aderyn was all right and that Rohan and Macha would be safe.

* * *

A cloaked Torc cast another glance over his shoulder. He had been traveling all day, hoping that Nemain wouldn't notice his absence. He didn't want her sending some of his own soldiers to find him or worse, those creatures that she had come to use more often. Torc shivered at the thought of those creatures being sent out to find him.

He had thought about what he was going to do and decided it was the only way. He reached the first part of his destination and breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly scanned the sky, making certain that there were no winged beasts out to grab him.

He walked carefully down to rocky terrain and into a small outcropping of rock. The waves crashed against the rocks, spraying him with the salty water, but he ignored the cold drops that landed on his face. He found the boat that was tied to a pole with a thick rope. He quickly untied the rope and pulled the boat out into the shallow water. He jumped into the boat and pulled out a paddle. He began to paddle against the waves, determination on his face.

His eyes continued to scan the sky as he thought about why he was doing this. He hoped that there would be enough time.

* * *

guardianM3: I know, I know, the "Dark Bog" isn't the most creative name, but it works. At least, I think it does. Anyway, please review. I hope this chapter is long enough and is interesting.


	11. Chapter 11: The Return

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: The Return

Torc stepped into the shallows and dragged the boat ashore. He secured the boat to a tree and made sure that it was well hidden. He felt foolish for doing so, but he didn't want to become stranded on this small island.

It had taken him a lot longer to reach this small island than he had anticipated. The current had pushed him back toward the island that was home to Kells and Temra. He had used all of his strength and had ignored the ache in his old bones. He wished he had brought along a couple of his soldiers to paddle the boat, but he knew that he couldn't trust anyone.

He sighed asking himself once again whether the choice he had made was the right one. He kept his hand on the hilt of his sword as he scanned his surroundings. There was a cluster of trees in the center of the island. Torc knew that on the other side of the island were some ruins that would provide a simple shelter to anyone who came ashore.

He knew that to find what he was looking for that he had to go to those ruins. He climbed the slightly steep incline, being careful to avoid the jagged rocks. He quickly made it into the woods and to the other side of the island.

He reached the ruins that were shadowed in darkness and cobwebs. He was about to call out when he heard clothes rustling. He withdrew his sword and held it before him.

"Why are you here?" A voice hissed out from the shadows.

Torc let his sword drop enough for the owner of the voice to know that he had come in peace, but he wasn't going to let down his guard. "Temra and Kells both need you."

"Why should I care? I've been banished." From out the shadows stepped Maeve, the former Queen of Temra. Her long, violet dress was torn and raggedy. Her hair had grown long and looked as though it needed a good wash.

Torc looked straight into his former queen's eyes, knowing that she may be the only hope that Temra has left. "You have a chance here Maeve to prove that you are clever. Your knowledge of dark magic may aid Kells and therefore you will be in Conchobar's debt."

He watched silently as the hint of a smug smile appeared on Maeve's lips. Her smugness faded as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Torc. "I refuse. I do not care for Kells and I do not care about Temra anymore."

"I am bringing you to Kells, if I have to tie you up and toss you in the boat. You are the only one who can stop Nemain."

"Nemain? That traitorous witch! I would rather enjoy getting revenge on her." Maeve cocked her head slightly as she studied Torc. "I find it amusing that you, being a traitor by accepting Nemain's ruling of Temra, have come here to bring me back."

"Maeve, do not force me to drag you back," Torc warned. He had grown tired of her childishness not long after he had joined Temra. But, she did have a devious and crafty mind, when she didn't allow jealousy and pride to muddy it.

"Very well, Torc. I better receive something for what I am doing," Maeve said as she stepped toward him, being careful not to drip on the raggedy strips hanging off of her dress.

"I'm certain you will, Maeve. I am certain you will."

Maeve walked past Torc, her head raised into the air. Torc followed Maeve, knowing that she could follow his tracks quite easily back to where he had landed. He still couldn't believe that he had done this but he was going to see it though, even if it was the worst thing he had ever done.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deirdre, Ivar, Garrett and Conchobar were sitting at the table discussing various defenses if Temra should attack with either their soldiers or the creatures. They didn't notice when a little winged being entered the room and fluttered behind their heads.

"I'm back. Where is Rohan?" Aideen said as she positioned herself in front of them.

"Aideen, Rohan, Angus, Macha and Aderyn have gone to the Hedge crafted by the Goddess Brigid herself," Ivar answered working on his drawing of his defensive move.

"Where have you been?" Deirdre asked surprised that she hadn't noticed that the bothersome fairy hadn't been around. She realized that she had been distracted by having to choose between Rohan and Garrett.

"I've been running errands for King Fin Varra," Aideen snapped sharply. The annoyed look on her face turned to curiosity. "Who is Aderyn?"

Deirdre sighed and quickly told Aideen what had been happening since the fairy had been away.

Aideen was about to ask Deirdre a question when Angus and Aderyn entered the room, with Connor on their heels.

"Angus, Aderyn, what happened?" Deirdre asked since Aderyn was supporting Angus and that they were both covered with bruises and scratches. She winced when she saw the large gash on Aderyn's forehead.

Garrett stared at Aderyn, noting every bruise and scratch. When he looked into her green eyes, he saw her strength beneath her tired eyes. He admired that strength and the light in her eyes. He shook his head, silently berating himself for being distracted by a mere girl and focused on what Angus was saying.

"Macha and Rohan were taken by some creatures," Angus said. He winced when Deirdre grabbed onto his arm where he had a deep cut.

"Conner, retrieve Cathbad at once," Conchobar ordered, knowing that Angus and Aderyn would refuse to be sent to bed until they told everyone what had happened.

Conner quickly bowed and went to find the Druid. It was only a matter of minutes as Cathbad entered the room, his face lined with concern. As Cathbad worked on applying salves and wrapping up wounds, Aderyn and Angus told them what had happened since they had left.

"Those creatures had once been men. I could tell," Aderyn said once they had finished telling them about Macha and Rohan being taken away.

Shock and horror showed on everyone's faces, wondering how Nemain could do such a terrible thing.

"They must be in Temra. We have to rescue them," Deirdre said, trying not to picture Nemain turning Rohan into a monster.

Aderyn shook her head. "They are not in Temra."

"How do you know?" Garrett snapped.

"I used the Crystal of Sight. All I saw was darkness. It was not Temra," Aderyn said firmly, looking right at Garrett. He squirmed underneath her gaze, but she was the only one who noticed.

"Cathbad, you can find out where Nemain is holding Rohan and Macha can't you?" Deirdre asked as she grabbed onto Cathbad's arm, tears in her eyes.

Cathbad bowed his head. "I am sorry, Princess, but my sight has been blocked for quite some time."

"I can find them!" Aideen announced.

"No little one, I don't believe you can. Wherever Rohan and Macha are, it is a dangerous and secret place." Aderyn looked at the fairy with sadness in her eyes, knowing that Aideen cared for Rohan.

"My King. You have visitors at the gate who wish to enter the castle and have an audience with you."

"Who are they?" King Conchobar asked.

"It is Torc from Temra and…"

"Nemain?" Angus asked angrily, wondering if it may have something to do with Macha and Rohan.

"No, it is Maeve," Connor said the tone of his voice revealing that he shared the same shock that everyone in the room did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this really necessary?" Maeve asked as she eyed the mystical weapons pointed at her. She wished that she didn't have to appear in such a raggedy dress when she was still a Queen and it was still her birthright to rule the entire island. Her gaze lingered on Deirdre and she gave the Princess of Kells her darkest look.

Deirdre's lip turned up as she stared down Maeve. She still couldn't believe that Maeve was Rohan's mother.

"You know very well that it is quite necessary. Why are you here?" Ivar asked, knowing that to trust Maeve would be like trusting a scorpion not to sting you.

"Why, Kells and Temra are in danger. That is why I am here." Maeve answered smiling as she swept her arms outward as though she was embracing Kells and them.

They all looked at Maeve skeptically. Aideen frowned and crossed her arms. She hoped that Rohan would be brought back safely but she didn't believe for one second that Maeve would be any help.

"Torc?" Conchobar said as he looked at his former soldier. Conchobar couldn't help but wonder whether Torc still cared about Kells. Even a drop of caring might bring Torc out of the reach of evil that had grasped onto him.

Torc looked at Conchobar, keeping a sneer off of his face. "Nemain has gotten out of control. Or should I say, Anian."

"Anian? Anian is dead," Garrett said as he shook his head.

"He's possessing Nemain," Torc said trying to prevent the fear in his voice from being heard.

"No, he is not," Maeve said in a superior tone and with a smirk on her face. All eyes locked on Maeve, wondering how much she knew and how she knew what had been happening.

"Who else could it be?" Torc asked, wondering how Maeve could know, wondering if she may be involved somehow.

"Nemain is being controlled by Tynan." Maeve sighed and rolled her eyes at the blank stares from the room, except for Cathbad whose spine had suddenly become rigid. His knuckles turned white as he squeezed his staff.

"Who is Tynan?" Ivar asked. He had noticed Cathbad's reaction and knew that whoever Tynan was, Kells was in trouble.

"Tynan is a powerful sorcerer. Many years ago, he tried to take over the world. Before he could do so, he was locked away in another world by several powerful magic wielders," Maeve answered.

"He is very dangerous," Cathbad said solemnly, recalling the tales that he had heard about him.

"Yes, he certainly is dangerous. He is trying to return to this world, so he can finish what he had begun. He has had an opportunity before, with the Sacred Stone," Maeve looked at Cathbad. "Oh yes, I know all about the Sacred Stone, unfortunately, I never had the chance to search for it."

"How will he do that? If it is with the Sacred Stone, we don't have to worry, because it has been destroyed," Deirdre said.

"That was just one way for him to return to this world."

"What is the other way?" Garrett asked.

"He will use his children to return."

"Who are his children?" Deirdre asked as fear clutched at her heart. She knew the answer before Maeve even spoke.

"Rohan is his son," Maeve replied enjoying the surprised look on all of their faces.

"What?" Aideen exclaimed, wondering how Rohan, being Draganta, could have come from such evil parents.

"Who did you think fathered him?" Maeve answered tartly.

"If Rohan is this Tynan's son, than he is in great danger. We must not allow Tynan to enter our world. We must find Rohan and Macha," King Conchobar said wondering if they would find Rohan in time to stop Tynan from entering their world. Time had been slipping away as they listened to Maeve. He hoped that Tynan could be stopped, because he knew that if Tynan wasn't stopped, that Kells would cease to exist.

Angus frowned and looked at Aderyn. "Then why take Macha?" Angus asked, turning to face Maeve, who seemed to have all of the answers.

"Macha possess the Amulet of Life. He may need it to return to this world." Cathbad suggested when Maeve shrugged her shoulders.

"Macha doesn't have the Amulet of Life," Aderyn said as she pulled it out of her pouch. "I do."

Maeve eyed the Amulet of Life hungrily, knowing that possessing such an item would bring her back into power.

Cathbad saw the look in Maeve's devious eyes. He threw powder over her, sawing a few words that no one in the room understood, causing her to become motionless.

"Why did you do that?" Torc bellowed, reaching to withdraw his weapon. Of course, it wasn't there because he had handed it to a soldier of Kells.

Cathbad raised an eyebrow. "Maeve is only here because she wants something. She is not to be trusted, even though she may seem helpful. I believe that you are not to be trusted either, at least to an extent."

Torc growled but dropped his hands down to his sides. He glared at the Druid, wondering if the old man knew what Torc had gone through to bring Maeve to Kells.

"Let us return to the subject. How are we going to find Rohan and Macha?" Angus asked.

No one could answer that question. They wondered whether they would be able to find their friends in time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

guardianM3: I can't believe that I forgot about Aideen! I guess I just have too many characters to juggle. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And must I really ask again for reviews? Thank you to all of my reviewers who have taken the time to write a review. I truly appreciate it.


	12. Chapter 12: Fedelma

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 12: Fedelma

Rohan was cold and stiff. He tried to move his arms and legs, but they wouldn't obey his commands. He was finally able to open his eyes after trying for several minutes. He saw the chains encircling his arms and legs preventing him from moving.

He couldn't see anything, but he could sense another presence near him. It was a familiar presence but he couldn't determine who it was because his head was still pounding.

"Rohan, are you awake?" A voice called out.

He could barely make out Macha who was only an arm's length away. He could here a hint of apprehension in her voice and he knew that they were in trouble. Of course, he didn't need to hear it in her voice, because he could feel it.

"Where are we?" Rohan asked pain shooting through his head when he tried to break free from the chains.

"I do not know," Macha replied as her chains rattled softly. "I know we are not in the castle of Temra."

Rohan could hear Macha pulling at her chains but they were embedded deep into the rock and he could tell that her chains were tight like his own.

"What about Angus and Aderyn?" Rohan asked with desperation in his voice.

"They are not here. I would be able to sense if they were close by."

Rohan believed Macha but that didn't mean that something bad didn't happen to Angus and Aderyn. He pushed away his worry and fear to concentrate on getting free, so if Angus and Aderyn were in danger, he could save them. He wondered if they were trying to reach him and Macha, but he couldn't just wait for someone to rescue them. "We must get out of here. I have a bad feeling about this place," Rohan said pulling at his chains, but that only caused them to scrape against the rock.

Rohan heard footsteps and he could tell Macha did as well, when her chains stopped rattling. A door to the room opened, providing a small ray of light to filter in but only enough to see a shadowy figure standing in the doorway. The figure stepped into the room holding a torch. The dark figure stepped into the room and waved the torch. Light filled the room as a circle of torches surrounding Rohan and Macha.

It was Nemain. Rohan's body went rigid and it felt as though worms were crawling all over him. He knew that Nemain wasn't alone, even though he didn't see another figure enter the room.

Nemain leaned down and looked at Macha. "You shall not escape from your fate, Macha. Not this time." Nemain's voice was icy and had a heavy tone.

"You are not Nemain," Macha said sensing an evil that she had felt before.

Nemain smiled, her eyes were a cold blue. "No, I am not. You are quite perceptive, even without the Amulet of Life. It is a pity that you do not have it with you, but that won't matter for long."

"If you are not Nemain, then who are you?" Rohan asked as he continued to pull at the chains that bound him to the slab. His heart was beating wildly and he was breathing hard. He knew that whatever was going to happen to him and Macha would cause the destruction of Kells and his friends.

Nemain turned and looked at Rohan. "You shall know soon, Draganta."

The room went dark and cold laughter echoed as though it came from the shadows. Rohan and Macha shivered as they heard two voices beginning to chant when they knew that only one had entered the room.

* * *

Maeve and Torc were sent to the courtyard with four armed guards so the Mystic Knights, Cathbad, Conchobar, Aderyn and Aideen could speak openly. After arguing about Maeve's revelations, they began to form a plan on how to rescue Rohan and Macha. Ivar pointed out that they needed to know where Rohan and Macha were to save them.

"We must contact Fedelma. She may have the answers we need to stop Tynan from coming forth," Aderyn suggested.

"I will summon her, my King," Cathbad said as he stepped forward.

"Very well, Cathbad," Conchobar replied with a nod of his head.

Cathbad raised his hands into the air. With his right hand, he released some magic powder. There was a flash as mist rose from the stone floor. From the mist sprung the image of a woman.

She had long dark hair that was pulled back. There were a few wisps of gray in her hair, but barely a wrinkle on her face. She wore a long blue robe with the image of a tree and an acorn embroidered in gold. Her eyes were gold and shimmered with wisdom and magic.

"I see you have contacted me, Aderyn. Than I know that what I have been dreading has occurred," Fedelma said, once introductions had been made.

"Fedelma, you know what has happened?" Aderyn asked.

"Yes, Aderyn. I know that Macha and Rohan have been captured."

"Were you expecting this to happen?" Deirdre asked.

"I believed it was a possibility, Princess Deirdre," Fedelma said.

"Than you know about this Tynan?" Conchobar asked.

Fedelma nodded. "I know him quite well. I was one of many who sealed him away."

"Do ye know why he took Macha?" Angus asked. "Aderyn has the Amulet of Life and the Crystal of Sight. He had no reason to take her."

Fedelma looked at Angus with sad eyes. "Macha is Tynan's daughter."

"What? How is that possible? If she is, then why didn't he take Aderyn too?" Garrett asked, glad that Aderyn hadn't been taken.

"Macha and I are half sisters. We have the same mother, but different fathers," Aderyn explained. "Mother believed that Macha's father had died before Macha had been born. Apparently, she was deceived," Aderyn said as anger flashed in her green eyes.

"Yes, once your mother was pregnant with Macha, Tynan faked his death and came to Kells where he fathered Rohan with Maeve. He searched for the Sacred Stone but he did not find it because he needed the Crystal of Sight and the Amulet of Life. He had left Kells and found the Crystal of Sight. Then, I and many other magic users gathered and trapped Tynan in the Otherworld," Fedelma explained.

"Wait a moment, wait a moment. Rohan and Macha are brother and sister?" Angus exclaimed with bewilderment on his face.

Fedelma nodded. "I didn't know about Rohan until Macha returned home. I suspected that he may have been Tynan's son, but I wasn't certain. I knew that Macha was his daughter, so I gave her a protective spell so he would be unable to detect her. But, when she died, that protection vanished. I didn't realize that the protection had broken until it was too late."

"What can we do? How are we supposed to stop Tynan?" Deirdre asked.

"Rohan and Macha may be the only ones who can stop him," Fedelma replied. "I must gather the magic wielders. If Kells falls, we must be prepared."

"What can we do?" Ivar asked.

"We must fight. We must bring Rohan and Macha back," Angus said firmly.

"Angus is right. Kells must prepare a defense and prevent Tynan from moving beyond the island. If he does, he will open the portal between this world and the spirit world," Fedelma said as her image faded away.

"We must ready ourselves and Kells."

"But Father, what about Rohan and Macha?" Deirdre asked.

Cathbad's eyes focused off into the distance. Conchobar noticed the look on his Druid's face and didn't answer.

The Mystic Knights all felt a jolt go through their bodies, but they didn't know the source.

"What is wrong, Cathbad?" Conchobar asked his voice filled with concern when he saw the Druid's face become pale.

"It is too late," Cathbad said as the sky filled with dark clouds and darkness covered the land.

* * *

guardianM3: I apologize for the delay. I told my reviewers that I would have this chapter up on the seventh. Unfortunately, a four-day migraine prevented that from happening. I know it is a little shorter than usual but I wanted to post it as soon as I could. It's not as good as it should be, but I'll fix it later.


	13. Chapter 13: The Castle Falls

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Castle Falls

Flames erupted from the torches, casting its light in the room. Nemain stood before Rohan and Macha, as though she were a permanent fixture of the room. A figure stepped out of the darkness and into the light. The light seemed to shake in fear at the presence, so that the figure could not be clearly seen.

Nemain blinked and her icy blue eyes became her old black ones. Her eyes widened in fear at the figure in the shadows. "Tynan," Nemain uttered in hopeless fear as she dropped down onto her knees, her entire body shaking.

Tynan didn't respond as he raised his hand. The chains dropped from Rohan and Macha. Nemain watched as the two warriors rose from the cold stone, stood before Tynan and bowed.

"Kells shall fall this day," Tynan stated without a drop of doubt in his voice.

Nemain shivered as Rohan and Macha look at her with icy blue eyes.

* * *

Every torch in the castle of Kells flickered as a chill wind blew. Conchobar looked at Cathbad and saw the fear in his Druid's eyes.

"Tynan comes upon a cold wind, with an army of creatures surrounding him," Cathbad said, his eyes looking far away, seeing beyond what the others in his presence could not.

"So, he hides within his army. He must be a coward not to fight himself," Garrett said with false bravado.

"Duncan, send everyone to their positions. We shall not allow this sorcerer and his army to take Kells," Conchobar commanded ignoring Duncan's bow and went to look out the window at the sight.

Conchobar believed that a mass of darkness heading toward them had been clouds, but he was soon able to see that it was Tynan's army of horrendous creatures.

"They are moving quickly. They are almost here," Ivar said alarmingly as he cast worried glances at his fellow knights.

"We must join the soldier of Kells, now," Angus said as he spun around.

"That's Tyrune and Pyre!" Deirdre exclaimed pointing at the two winged beasts leading the army of creatures towards Kells. Deirdre couldn't believe that Pyre,  
Dragon of Dare, ally of Kells, was now a part of Tynan's army.

Angus turned back to the window and saw with horror, that what Deirdre had said was true. He could see Rohan on Pyre's back. With Angus' observant eyes from once being a thief, he could tell that there was something different about his friend. Angus looked toward Tyrune and saw that its rider had silver hair.

"Look, there are riders on their backs. Rohan is on Pyre and Macha is on Tyrune!" Angus cried out.

"Their souls now belong to the darkness as do their hearts," Aderyn said, as she clutched the Amulet of Life that hung from her neck. She could feel the warmth of the Amulet within her fingers, but she knew that she could not wield its power. Not yet, anyway.

"To our positions, we must defend Kells," Conchobar ordered as he turned around and lead the Mystic Knights and Aderyn out the door.

Cathbad stayed by the window for several moments, deciding something that would impact what was happening. Cathbad hoped that he was making a wise decision. He left the throne room, his robes fluttering around him. He knew that he would never see this throne room ever again.

* * *

Even though the soldiers of Kells were loyal to their King and to Kells, fear clutched at their hearts. Every breath they took seemed to be a struggle as they watched the army come closer, weapons clutched in their hands.

Whispers began to pass among the soldier, about the two foremost beings leading the army of creatures. They heard that their own hero, Draganta, was one leading the creatures toward Kells. Every solider who heard this rumor quickly refused to believe it. Until Pyre the Dragon of Dare and Tyrune, the three-headed of dragon of Temra were in sight of the castle, as well as their riders.

Disbelief shone on every soldier's face as did fear. For as Tyrune and Pyre made a pass by the castle, they saw that the gold on Rohan's armor had now become black.

Conchobar took note of the emotions of his men. "We shall fight, even though this evil has taken one of our Mystic Knights, we shall bring him back to us."

"We must call upon our armor," Deirdre said as she raised her Whirlwind Crossbow. "Air above me."

"Water around me," Ivar said raising his Barbed Trident.

"Earth beneath me," Angus called out with vigor as he clutched his Terra Sling Mace.

"Forest before me," Garret said, holding one of his Twin Timber Axes before him.

Light surrounded each Mystic Knight, reflecting their elements. Their armor shone through the darkness, as did their courage and determination which gave strength to the soldiers of Kells.

Creatures swooped down from the sky as land creatures easily broke down the gate. As the soldiers, the Mystic Knights, Aderyn, King Conchobar and Cathbad fought with all of their strength, even though they knew that the endless assault of the creatures would lead to their downfall.

In a dark alcove, Maeve and Torc stood watching the first few moments of the battle ranging below them. Even though Torc had once served Maeve and had aspired to the same ambition of Kells, it was time to make a stand, for the entire island.

Torc knew Maeve better than anyone did, and with this knowledge, he knew the choice that she was going to make. He stepped out of the alcove and was about to head out into the battle, when Maeve's short laugh reached his ears.

"Where are you going, Torc? Are you going to join your little friends, now?" Maeve asked with a sneer.

"I would rather die fighting, Maeve, than become a slave." Torc didn't bother to even look at Maeve as he unsheathed his sword and leapt into the battle, defending his sworn enemies from the loathsome creatures.

Maeve watched on, keeping in the shadows. Making plans in her mind and smiling, because she knew that her cleverness would lead her to power.

The battle raged for what seemed like an entire day to the fighters for Kells, but it had only been an hour. Tynan was slightly amused by the fight, but his patience was wearing thin. He ordered Rohan and Macha to send one attack from each of their dragons at the castle.

The ground shook as the dragon's attacks struck the castle, but thankfully, it wasn't enough to cause the castle to fall. Tynan watched with a slight more amusement as some of the Kells soldiers ran away from falling debris.

Cathbad aided Kells with his magic, destroying as many creatures as he could, using powders and magic. He didn't wish to waste his strength too early, but he realized that if the defenders of Kells were to fall this day, there would be no one to fight on in the future.

"King Conchobar, you must call a retreat," Cathbad called standing near his king.

"No, Cathbad, Kells must never give up," Conchobar said as he battled two creatures at once. Ivar used his Battle Gauntlet to take out a creature that was about to strike King Conchobar.

"I shall give you time to escape," Cathbad said as he threw some powder on a dozen creatures. The creatures withered and became dust.

"But, Cathbad," Angus began, noting the stern look on the Druid's face.

"Go and do not argue with me Angus. I shall hold them back as long as I can." Cathbad gave Angus a glance that an uncle would give to a rambunctious and stubborn nephew. Angus grinned softly at the wise Druid with understanding and great respect.

"Come on, Conchobar, listen to your Druid." Torc growled as he sliced the head off of a creature that may have been related to a weasel.

"Very well. I give the command to retreat. Duncan spread the word," Conchobar commanded. He looked at his most trusted friend and advisor. He knew that if he ordered Cathbad not to do this, which Cathbad would obey without question, but Conchobar understood the sacrifice that the Druid was making.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Duncan called out. Every soldier that stood called out to their comrades as they surrounded their king and followed him.

Cathbad raised his heads and cast a spell that deterred the creatures from falling the King and his defenders, but Cathbad knew that the spell wouldn't last long. He watched as a creature, bearing a resemblance to a dragon, dropped down from the sky. Cathbad could barely look at the twisted creature that seemed to have been created from twisted steel, but he knew that he had to give his King and the defenders of Kells time to retreat.

The spell that Cathbad had created to deter the creatures from following his King and the others, finally waned. Surprisingly the creatures stood still as their Master reached the castle and cast his icy blue eyes upon the Druid.

Cathbad looked at the evil sorcerer Tynan, whose dark hair was as dark as the armor that he wore and the sword that hung at his side. His features would never be called handsome, but he had strength flowing through him and evil.

"Tynan, your evil shall not be tolerated for long." Cathbad raised his staff and started one of his spells.

"Oh no, Druid, I shall control these lands and the lands beyond this mere island. No one has the power to stop me." Tynan raised his hand, palm facing the Druid. A sphere of black light shot out from his palm and encircled Cathbad. Cathbad vanished in a flash and when the light dimmed, there was a small sphere. The sphere flew through the air and landed on Tynan's open palm. The blackness faded and the sphere became clear. Within the sphere was Cathbad, who was banging his staff against his prison, but to no avail.

Tynan watched the sphere for a moment before he turned his attention to a dark alcove. He knew who stood within the darkness and waited for her to make her entrance.

Maeve stepped out of the shadows and stood as though she were still a queen. She looked at Tynan with all of the courage she could muster, but he could see the fear flicker in her clever little eyes. "Tynan, you know that I would never join with these scoundrels. I was secretly helping you all along." Maeve said as she took a step toward him, giving him a playful smile.

Tynan sighed. "Do you really believe that I would fall for that Maeve? You are as naïve and foolhardy as you were when I met you."

Maeve's eyes widened as her face became white. She knew that she had to gain favor with Tynan, but she didn't know how. "My Lord, please show a little mercy. I bore you a child," Maeve cried as she drooped to her knees.

"And that is the only reason why I didn't get rid of you in the first place," Tynan said with annoyance. Tynan cast another sphere.

"No!" Maeve screamed, trying to stand and run, but the sphere encircled her too quickly. She became trapped in a sphere as Cathbad had been.

The two floating spheres vanished as Tynan took in the death and destruction around him. Tynan decided that it wasn't enough. Tynan turned to Macha and Rohan. "Burn this castle to the ground."

Macha and Rohan bowed their heads. Macha and Rohan spoke to their dragons. Tyrune and Pyre rose into the air. The remaining creatures quickly left the castle, knowing what was to come.

Pyre and Tyrune came at the castle from opposite sides. Red flames shot from Pyre, while purple, green and yellow shot from Tyrune. Black smoke rose into the sky. The people of Kells could see the smoke even in the dark so they would know that their castle had fallen and with it, their hope.

* * *

guardianM3: I hope everyone who reads this chapter will review. I certainly hope this chapter wasn't boring!


	14. Chapter 14: One Less

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 14: One Less

Over the next couple of weeks, King Conchobar carried out defensive strikes when Tynan's creatures came nearer to their location. As each strike was carried out, the number of soldiers that had escaped with him diminished greatly. Conchobar couldn't help but feel that Tynan was just toying with Kells just to pass the time until he went to the lands beyond.

The arrived at the edge of what appeared to be an abandoned village and Conchobar sent Ivar to investigate.

Ivar returned quickly with a sorrowful look on his face. "The village is deserted."

"Do you know where the people have gone?" King Conchobar asked, already knowing what had happened to more of his people that he was supposed to protect.

"I saw no tracks, Majesty. It as though they have vanished."

"No, Ivar, they have not simply vanished." King Conchobar sighed wearily. "Aderyn, has there been any word from Fedelma?"

"No, Majesty. I have tried to contact her, but I have not succeeded in reaching her."

Conchobar sighed wearily and looked somberly at the remaining soldiers that he had with him. They were weary and covered in dirt and blood. He could tell that they were quickly loosing their faith that they would be able to stop Tynan and reclaim Kells.

Surprisingly, Torc had been trying to reinstate faith into the Kells soldiers, but his attempts had so far failed.

Conchobar looked at the Mystic Knights and saw that they were beginning to lose hope. Conchobar realized that he too was being to lose hope. It was the worst feeling he had ever encountered and he didn't know if he would be able to break out of the hopelessness.

He wished that he had Cathbad at his side. He missed the Druid's wisdom and strength. He didn't realize just how much had had depended on Cathbad, not just as an advisor or on his powers as a Druid, but as a friend. Conchobar gave out his orders.

* * *

Once a small camp had been set up and guards posted, some of those who had completed their tasks decided to get some rest, others sat silently by a small fire, deep in their thoughts and worries.

Angus, having finished his task was about to head to his own bedroll and get some sleep, saw Deirdre heading to the far end of the village. He decided to follow Deirdre, knowing that she shouldn't be alone.

"Deirdre?" Angus called softly once he caught up with the princess. He knew that Deirdre's faith was becoming dry like the air in winter.

Deirdre wiped the tears from her face. She couldn't allow anyone to see her weak. She had to be strong and bear the burdens that being royalty had brought upon her.

"Yes, Angus?" Deirdre asked softly as she turned around.

Angus noted bags under her eyes and even though she held herself high, he could tell that her shoulders still slumped in weariness.

"I noticed that ye have been taking some time alone, but I do not believe that is such a good idea. Ye being alone, not that I don't believe ye can handle whatever ye run into. I am worried about ye, Deirdre."

"You shouldn't be worried about me, Angus. I'm fine," Deirdre said, barely able to hold back some tears and a sharp remark.

"I may not know much about women, but I can tell that ye are not fine. Ye are losing faith and hope, Deirdre."

"Yes, I know," Deirdre said quietly ashamed of those emotions that would affect those around her who needed her to be strong. "Rohan has been turned evil. We have no way of stopping Tynan."

Angus stepped up to Deirdre and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up to him with tears about to fall from her eyes.

"There has always been one characteristic, one strength that ye have that I have admired the most. That is ye never give up. Even though Rohan has been turned evil, he is still here and we will get him back."

"You forgot, Angus, that we shall get Macha back as well."

"I didn't forget," Angus said quietly.

Deirdre saw the fear in Angus' eyes and hugged him, praying to Dagda that Angus was right.

* * *

Garrett and Aderyn had been sent to scout the area to see if anything could be useful for their camp. For several moments, there was nothing but silence.

"Aderyn, are you certain that Fedelma cannot be reached? Perhaps she has already gathered with the other magic users and they are on their way."

Aderyn shook her head. "We would have heard from Fedelma if she was on her way."

"Are you certain? Maybe Tynan is preventing her from contacting us."

Aderyn stopped and looked at Garrett, causing him to stop abruptly before he ran into her. "What can we do, Garrett? Everyone is losing hope that we can stop Tynan. Macha and Rohan now belong to him," Aderyn said.

"We shall find a way to bring them back to us."

"I am of no use to Kells! I can not even use the Amulet of Life to aid us."

"Aderyn, wait," Garrett called as he watched Aderyn slip into the trees. Garrett chided himself for being hard on her. Even though she held herself with great dignity, strength and wisdom, she was still young.

* * *

Aderyn walked silently until she reached the stream. She sat down upon the grass and watched as silver fish swam around the rocks.

"Garrett, I do not care for you to sneak up on me," Aderyn cried out wondering how he could have snuck up on her.

A small grin appeared on Garrett's face and Aderyn realized that it had been many days since he had smiled. The anger left her face as she studied Garrett. There were bags underneath his eyes and his clothes were stained with dirt and some blood.

"How is it that you have given up? You are so full of life."

"We are trapped, Garrett! We don't know how much time Fedelma needs or whether she can gather the other magic users in time."

"Macha entrusted you with the Amulet of Life."

"She didn't entrust it to me, Garrett. She just asked me to hold it for her while she went to repair the link."

Garrett heard several branches snapping, as he pulled out his Twin Timber Axes. Aderyn, without a word or signal from Garrett, remained silent and waited until she would be able to detect the directions of the sounds.

As the sounds came closer, Garrett and Aderyn were soon able to make out many dark shapes. They both realized that those dark shapes were dozens of Tynan's creatures. The creatures crashed through the forest, knocking down the younger, vulnerable trees, eager to reach their victims.

Garrett turned his head and smiled at Aderyn, knowing that he may be the last time he would ever see her. He would carry in his mind the strength in her eyes as she stood, her two short swords raised into the air, ready to do battle. Unknowingly to her at that moment, Garrett would make sure that she would face no battle this day.

He rushed at the creatures and used all of the strength to strike deathly blows with his Twin Timber Axes.

"Run, Aderyn, run. They need you!" Garrett yelled as he tried to pull his axe free from one of the creatures' claws.

Aderyn turned and did as Garrett had told her to do. Even though her heart and soul was telling her to return to Garrett, a familiar voice told her that she could not be captured.

Even though Aderyn was normally light on her feet, she stumbled through the brush. Scratches adorned her arms, legs and face, causing blood to spring to the surface of her skin.

She was afraid she wouldn't make it back to the village to warn the others because of a weight that had seemed to grow on her heart. She prayed to Dagda and to Brigid, that Garrett would be all right and that they would defeat Tynan, bringing Macha and Rohan safely back to them.

* * *

guardianM3: All right, I admit this chapter was a little boring, except for the little bit at the end! I just wanted to show what everyone has been going through and don't worry, more interesting things are going to happen in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15: Sacrifices

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Aderyn had returned and had alerted the camp about the creatures and about Garrett's brave sacrifice. Conchobar ordered that they pack up what was absolutely needed. They went to their next destination that Ivar had picked out just in case they needed to leave their current position.

"Now, Garrett has been captured. I fear that the hope Kells has carried throughout the years we have been at war with Temra has been lost," Conchobar said.

"You're Majesty," Aderyn said fiercely as she stepped toward the King of Kells her green eyes shining, "as long as one person stands to face the darkness, there is always hope. I know this to be true, because Macha has done that more than once. I believe that you have said something like that before in Macha's presence or perhaps she heard it from one of the Mystic Knights who had taken it to their own hearts."

"My King is right, we have lost. Temra has won," Angus said as he sat down on an old tree stump.

Aderyn frowned and walked over to Angus who had laid his face his hands. Aderyn forcefully and with firm resolve, struck Angus on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Angus yelled as he looked up at Aderyn with anger in his dark, tired eyes. "What was that for?"

"For having the brain of a troll! Temra has not won; Tynan has just taken control over the entire island." Aderyn's expression softened. "I did believe for a moment that there was nothing I could do in this battle, but I know that isn't true. If I continue to fight, than I still carry hope towards at least one other if not more."

"I agree with the girl. Of course, without all of the sweet-talk. Even though I would quite enjoy Temra's victory over Kells, it is not so. It is this demon sorcerer who has laid claim to this island," Torc said.

"Well, I for one am certainly glad that Temra hasn't control over Kells," Deirdre said haughtily as she looked at Torc with contempt.

"We must stop Tynan!"

"How exactly are we going to accomplish such a feat, Aderyn? If you haven't noticed, one Mystic Knight has joined him as well as a magic user who happens to be quite the warrior."

"Excellent point, Ivar, just the type of thinking we need. Tynan has just returned from the Otherworld. It is possible that he is still weak and is using Rohan and Macha to carry out what he cannot do."

"Yes, but hasn't it been enough time for him to gather his strength?" Deirdre asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. We must think of a plan to rescue Garrett and Cathbad. Cathbad may have the knowledge to return Rohan and Macha to us."

"What if Cathbad doesn't possess this knowledge?" Ivar asked.

"Then, we have bought time for Fedelma to gather together the forces needed to stop Tynan once and for all," Aderyn said firmly, looking pointedly at each of them, hoping that they all understood that they not only fought for Kells but for the world.

* * *

"These mortals are pitiful, but they are quite amusing." Tynan said to Rohan and Macha who stared blankly at Tynan why Tynan gazed into a large crystal set upon a stone pedestal.

Tynan's gaze left the crystal, that had turned to black and he looked at Garrett who was shackled to a wall at his wrists and ankles. Tynan had Rohan gag Garrett, not because he was worried about the Prince of Reged calling upon his armor, but so he wouldn't have to listen to the knight's complaints. Tynan had ensured that Garrett could not call upon his armor by placing a spell around the knight.

"I believe that is time to end this little game. I have far more important matters to focus upon. I want you two to capture the King of Kells, for without him, his kingdom shall fall."

Rohan and Macha bowed to Tynan.

"It would please me greatly if you capture the remaining Mystic Knights. If not, we shall be provided with more entertainment at their pitiful attempts to rescue their king. Now go."

Rohan and Macha bowed again and left the room.

Garrett's chains rattled as he struggled to break free. Tynan looked at Garrett once more, but this time there was a red gleam deep within his icy blue eyes. "I shall take this pitiful island and destroy it once the world is mine."

* * *

Aderyn, with a small group of soldiers, had gone to retrieve supplies. Ivar, Angus and Deirdre were discussing plans with Conchobar.

"My King, Pyre is heading this way and with him are hundreds of creatures."

Conchobar rose from his chair. "We must retreat and head to the planned meeting place."

"Yes, my King," the solider said as he bowed and left to spread the command to the remaining soldiers.

"Angus, Ivar and I shall hold them back as long as we can, father," Deirdre said as she picked up her crossbow.

"Very well, Deirdre, but be careful. I do not wish to see you fall into enemy hands."

"Don't worry, King Conchobar, Angus and I shall protect her," Ivar said with a bow.

The three Mystic Knights quickly called upon their armors and went to meet the enemy that was just starting to land.

Before they could react, Pyre dropped down quickly and two people landed on the ground before them. One was Rohan and the other was Macha.

Deirdre looked at Rohan who was wearing his Mystic armor. She looked into his eyes and saw that his eyes were dark and empty of emotion.

Rohan raised his sword but Ivar quickly fired from his trident, causing Rohan to fly backward and to fall.

Macha raised her staff and was about to strike, when Deirdre used her crossbow, but Macha quickly dodged the attack and swung her staff, striking Deirdre's wrist. Deirdre cried out in pain as the blow knocked her crossbow out of her hands. She couldn't believe that her armor hadn't protected her, but then she saw Macha's staff shimmer black before returning to its rich brown.

Angus looked at Deirdre and saw that the Princess of Kells had lost the last spark of hope within her eyes that Angus had always relied on.

"Deirdre, go! Ye are the future of Kells!" Angus shouted as he headed toward Macha.

Deirdre was about to follow Angus, when Ivar grabbed her arm. "This is his choice, Deirdre."

Tears sprung to Deirdre's eyes as she looked up at her friend. "It is a foolish one."

"It does not matter what we think of his choice but we must respect it. Besides, we can not help him now; we must allow the remainder of Kells forces to escape so we may fight again," Ivar said as he released Deirdre, knowing that she understood.

* * *

Aderyn came running into the camp, swinging her two short swords and striking down the creatures in her path. She had seen Angus fighting with Macha and the King about to fight with Rohan. She quickly made her way to Deirdre and Ivar.

Aderyn stopped and stood next to Deirdre, understanding what the King was going to do and what she must do.

Conchobar looked back at Deirdre with sad eyes. He held his head high and respectively nodded his head. Deirdre understood the message from her father, but she wasn't about to loose him.

"Father, no!" Deirdre yelled as King Conchobar disappeared into the shadows.

"Come, Deirdre, we must get away." Ivar grabbed Deirdre by the arm.

"Listen, Princess. As much as I despise you, your fellow Mystic Knights and Kells, you are now the leader of this pack of rebels," Torc growled as he guarded Deirdre's back while Aderyn stood on Deirdre's left.

Deirdre allowed Ivar to lead her away, only because she knew that she wouldn't have been able to help her father or Angus. Deirdre promised that their sacrifices wouldn't be in vain.

Angus sent several boulders from his Terra Mace at Macha, but she easily avoided the rocks. He stopped and looked at Macha, the love of his life. He had to try to free her from Tynan and bring her back to him.

"Macha, please, I know ye are still in there and that ye can stop this," Angus pleaded.

Macha raised her hands and dark energy formed. The dark energy flowed at Angus like a stream from a powerful waterfall. Angus was pushed back, but he lifted up his Battle Gauntlet and held his ground. The dark energy sent him flying back. Angus struck the ground hard. Before he could try to rise, Macha had come upon him and struck him with another blow from her staff, knocking the knight unconscious.

"Angus!" Conchobar yelled as he ran toward Macha, his sword raised and ready to strike. Conchobar's sword clashed with the Sword of Kells once the shining hope of Kells, but now it was black and gleamed like a thousand evil eyes watching from the shadows.

Rohan's sword began to glow with a mixture of fire and darkness. Conchobar dropped his sword as the intense heat reached his hands. He looked at Rohan, knew what was to come, and he accepted his fate for the sake of his daughter.

* * *

guardianM3: Sorry this chapter is a little late. The holidays have been busy at work and at home. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16: Making Plans

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 16: Making Plans

Ivar, Aderyn and Torc had brought Deirdre to a secluded cave, far from where Angus and Conchobar had been captured. Aideen met up with them once she had heard that Conchobar and Angus had been taken.

"I'm sorry about your father, Deirdre. He is a courageous king," Aideen said, keeping the princess company while Torc, Ivar and Aderyn were figuring out were would be the best positions to set up posts and to see if any of the soldiers were on their way.

"I know Aideen, but he is also wise. I just do not know if he has made a wise decision," Deirdre said, trying to think of a way to save not only Kells, but also the entire island.

"Deirdre, you know that your father entrusts the kingdom of Kells and its people to you. That is the wisest decision he has ever made." Aideen floated around, trying to emphasize her point by keeping in Deirdre's sight.

Deirdre nodded and gave the fairy a sincere smile. "Thank you, Aideen. Your words have offered me some comfort."

"Well, better some than none," Aideen said with a grin.

Before Deirdre could reply, the others returned, looking grim. Deirdre realized how tired and dispirited her companions looked.

"No sign of any Kells soldiers?" Deirdre asked already knowing the answer.

"No, Deirdre. I'm afraid not," Ivar said sadly, knowing that they were the only ones free on the island to fight against this great evil.

They all believed that the Kells soldiers that were supposed to meet them there had been captured, which caused their spirits to weaken.

"We must come up with a plan to stop Tynan," Aderyn said as she slammed a fisted hand into her open palm.

"How are we to do that? Since your soldiers have all been captured, there are only five of us. I, being the most experienced, two Mystic Knights, a child pretending to be a warrior, and an annoying little fairy," Torc said with a sneer and a snort.

"I don't care for your insults, Torc! You are a goat-headed, drooling fool!" Aideen sat as she glared at him.

"You know Torc. I am getting tired of your constant complaining," Ivar said as he stepped toward the older man. He couldn't believe that he was working with the man who had stolen the Silver Chalice from his kingdom. It had taken all of his

"What are you going to do, Mystic Knight? Throw me in your dungeon? Oh, wait the Castle of Kells has been destroyed," Torc growled as he placed his hand on the handle of his sword.

"Enough. Both of you. Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to help us stop Tynan." Deirdre stepped in between the two, making sure that neither of them drew their weapons.

"Deirdre is right. We must come up with a plan to rescue the others, destroy Tynan and free all of the people that he has turned into monsters," Aderyn pointed out.

"As I've said before, how do you plan on doing that?" Torc said as he crossed his arms.

"We don't know," Deirdre said with a sigh, feeling hopeless and wondering what her father would do.

"Oh I am tired of this. I'm going to go keep watch. At least I'll be doing something," Torc said as he brushed past Aderyn and left the cave.

The cave became silent, each one of them thinking what they could do to save their island.

"You must retrieve Rohan's soul from the Otherworld," Ivar said.

"Wonderful, Ivar. How exactly are we supposed to complete such a feat?" Deirdre asked with a frustrated sigh.

"Aderyn must use the Amulet of Life to send you to the dark underworld. Only you can bring Rohan back," Ivar said looking at Deirdre.

"What about Macha?" Aderyn asked.

"Don't worry about, Macha. The only one you have to concern yourself about is Rohan. Once you have Rohan back, he and Macha shall help you and the other Mystic Knights defeat Tynan. Once and for all."

"Ivar how is it that you know all about this?" Deirdre asked suspicion shining in her eyes.

Ivar sighed. "It is I, Macha. I am borrowing Ivar for a few moments."

"How is that possible?" Deirdre asked as she raised her crossbow.

Ivar rolled his eyes and sighed. "I do not have time to explain. You'll need to be as close to Rohan as you can be. You also must free the other knights. Tynan has imprisoned them in magical orbs. Ask Fin Varra to create a distraction. I must go."

"Macha!" Aderyn called out. She somehow knew that Macha was speaking through Ivar.

Ivar dropped to his knees. He brought his hands to his head. "What happened?"

"Macha possessed you. I don't know how she did it," Deirdre said as she lowered her crossbow.

"A part of her soul is still here," Aderyn said with a soft chuckle.

"What?" Ivar asked wondering how Macha could have taking control over him and didn't understand what Aderyn was saying.

Aderyn looked at Ivar, knowing what had happened and why. "The stallion told us that Macha is still connected to you, to the Mystic Knights."

Something in Deirdre caused her to remember something that had happened while Macha had gone to fix the connection between her and the armors of the Mystic Knights. "Yes, just before Cathbad told us that Tynan had been released, I felt a jolt."

"I felt a jolt as well," Ivar said.

"Of course. Macha's soul has split between the five of you. A piece of her is with Rohan's soul in the Otherworld. Then there is a piece with Angus and with Garrett. That is why she needs us to free the other Mystic Knights so she can take control of her body."

"That's why she said that I need to retrieve Rohan's soul and to not worry about her. Her soul is attached to Rohan's soul," Deirdre said.

"We must go see King Fin Varra," Ivar said.

"I shall fly on ahead and let him know you are coming," Aideen said as she flew off before anyone had answered her.

"What about Torc?" Ivar asked with a slight growl in his tone that Deirdre and Aderyn took notice of, knowing that there was going to be more trouble between the two men.

"We shall bring him with us. We will need him," Deirdre said looking firmly into Ivar's eyes, knowing that as royalty he would understand that sacrifices must be made.

"I never would have believed that we would ever need him to help us save our friends and Kells," Ivar replied, but accepting that they needed Torc. He agreed with Deirdre by nodding his head firmly.

"Yes, I never would have considered it a possibility either, but we do need him," Deirdre said.

"Let's go. We don't have any time to waste," Aderyn said as she headed toward the mouth of the cave. Deirdre and Ivar quickly followed, working together on a plan.

* * *

"I do not dare leave Tir Na Nog unprotected. Tynan would conquer this world as soon as I stepped outside the door," King Fin Varra said once they had explained that they needed Fin Varra and his people. They had quickly explained why Torc was with them before Fin Varra had turned him into a toad or something.

"King Fin Varra please, without your help, not only shall Kells and Tir Na Nog be lost, but the world as well," Aderyn pleaded, hoping that the fairy king would understand their dire need.

"Temra has fallen to this sorcerer," Torc said, trying not to yell at the king.

King Fin Varra heard the anger and annoyance in Torc's voice. "I do not care for Temra, but I do care for Kells," King Fin Varra said once he saw the sad look on Deirdre's face.

Torc growled but didn't comment, knowing that Temra needed the Fairy King. He still couldn't believe that he was working with the Mystic Knights and now, he was going to be working with the good King of Tir Na Nog.

"There is a problem. Rohan and Macha's souls are in the Otherworld," King Fin Varra said.

"Yes, we know, Macha told us," Deirdre said.

"Macha?" Fin Varra questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, she told us through Ivar. Is it possible that Macha's soul has split and a piece has been given to each Mystic Knight?" Aderyn asked.

King Fin Varra nodded his head slightly. "Yes, yes, it's possible. In fact, this may be quite significant."

"Yes, Aderyn thought that once we freed the other Mystic Knights from their prison orbs, Macha may be able to gain a hold of her body," Ivar said.

"Tynan will suspect we are up to something," King Fin Varra warned.

"It is the only chance that we have until Fedelma can gather all of the magic users and defeat Tynan," Aideen said hoping that King Fin Varra would help.

"I believe that by the time Fedelma does so, it would be too late!" King Fin Varra said as his people gasped in horror.

"Then we are wasting time as we stand here and decide whether to go along with Macha's idea about getting Rohan's soul," Torc said.

"We have the Dragon Bow and the Defender that can be used for a distraction," Ivar pointed out; glad that Tynan's army hadn't discovered the location of the vehicles.

"How are those weapons supposed to be used when Aderyn is helping Deirdre retrieve Rohan's soul, while Ivar and Torc are freeing the other knights?"

"Can't your people use the vehicles? You could use your magic to drive them and fire the weapons, while casting an image of Ivar and Torc driving them. That way, Tynan wouldn't suspect that they would be trying to free the other knights."

"Yes, and can you create an illusion of Deirdre and Aderyn while I lead them inside the castle. There is a secret corridor where Deirdre and Aderyn can work on retrieving Draganta's soul, while Ivar and I free the other knights," Torc said as he started working on the plans in his mind.

Ivar and Deirdre looked at Torc with surprise.

"What? I am a cunning warrior and a leader," Torc said holding his head high.

Before Ivar could tell Torc that his leadership didn't bring out the courage and strength in Temra troops, Deirdre elbowed him in the ribs.

"Very well. My people and I shall help you all fight Tynan and bring Rohan and Macha back to us!" Fin Varra announced as he stood up from his throne. His people cheered, even though they knew that if they failed, they would be doomed.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review. I would love to hear some feedback about how the story and characters are doing. Even though the story is coming closer to its end.


	17. Chapter 17: The Tunnel

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Tunnel

Tynan glanced at the collection of orbs that he had displayed in the throne room. Of course, he had to put the Druid in the orb to prevent him from doing magic. He had placed Maeve in one so he wouldn't have to hear her begging and whining. He had put the two Mystic Knights in orbs right in front of the King, just so he could watch the pain and anger within Conchobar.

"Your daughter is quite beautiful, Conchobar. I will certainly not imprison her in one of the orbs."

"If you lay one hand on my daughter, Tynan…" Conchobar threatened as he shook the door to his cell, causing the chains on his wrists and ankles to rattle.

"You will do what, Conchobar? You are my prisoner and without your Druid and the Mystic Knights, that is all you are and shall forever be. Well, if I decide to keep you alive."

Tynan smiled, glad that the worthless king was keeping him entertained while Rohan and Macha were gathering up the remaining resistance. He just had to make sure that he would make his strike at the right moment so he could rule the world.

He waved his hand, causing a magical wall to come between him and his prisoner. For now, he wanted to go through his plans in his mind. He was going to make certain that those so-called magic users didn't lock him in that desolate prison ever again. Macha and Rohan were his most powerful assets.

"Master, the remaining Mystic Knights are attacking the castle with the Defender and the Dragon Bow," Rohan said bowing as he entered the room.

"Truly, they don't think they can stop me? I want you and Macha to capture them. I shall enjoy having the remaining Mystic Knights as my slaves as well as Macha's dear sister. Now go!"

Rohan bowed. "Yes, Master," Rohan turned to go and carry out his Master's orders.

"Wait," Tynan ordered and Rohan stopped and turned toward his master. "Make it as entertaining as possible. I shall have their friends watch as the remaining Mystic Knights and their followers fail in their pitiful attempt to stop me."

"As you command, Master," Rohan said with another bow before he turned to carry out his Master's orders. Of course, his Master wasn't the only one who would be entertained by the battle with the remaining Mystic Knights and their so few allies.

* * *

Ivar and Torc had driven the Dragon Bow and the Defender, with Deirdre and Aderyn as passengers, as close to Temra Castle as they could without being seen. Aideen had followed along behind them.

Once they had hidden the Dragon Bow and the Defender in the woods, the Fairy King and his people appeared. The humans and the little people took a moment to wish each other luck. Torc lead Ivar, Deirdre, Aderyn and Aideen into Temra. They all had kept their eyes open for any signs of Rohan, Macha and the creatures. It wasn't until they saw the castle of Temra that they realized all of the creatures was protecting the castle and Tynan.

"Aideen, can you please check to see how Fin Varra is faring?" Ivar asked.

"Of course," Aideen replied as she flew away. They waited patiently and silently for the fairy to return.

Aideen returned quickly. "Have any of the creatures noticed us?" Aderyn asked, praying to Dagda and to Brigid that they hadn't noticed their presence.

Aideen shook her head. "No, all of the beasts are moving toward the Defender and the Dragon Bow. In front of them are Rohan and Macha."

"Very well, let us continue before they do discover us," Torc said as he stepped toward the wall of rock.

"I never knew this was here," Deirdre said with astonishment, wondering why Kells had never discovered this way into Temra castle before.

"That's the point of a secret escape route, Princess," Torc said.

"It is certainly well hidden within the rocky outcrop. No one would try to climb up this side of the castle or would even bother to look in this direction to find a way into the castle," Torc said as he stepped forward. He studied the rocky wall for several moments before he raised his hand and pulled down on a piece of rock that jutted from the wall. A part of the rocky wall slowly opened to reveal a black hole.

"Aideen, is there anything ahead?" Deirdre asked the fairy in a whisper.

"I'll be back in less time than it takes a butterfly to fly the first time."

Aideen returned after a few minutes. "It's all clear. It looks as though no one has been in this tunnel for quite a while."

"There was no reason for anyone to use it. Until now," Torc mumbled the last part, but the others still heard the words.

"How close are we supposed to be to Rohan and Macha?" Deirdre asked.

"We should be close enough to get started, but the dark spirits possessing Macha and Rohan will sense that we are retrieving their souls," Aderyn explained.

"Therefore, Torc and I shall need to protect both of you," Ivar said.

"First, you two need to free the King, Cathbad, Angus and Garrett. We will need them," Aderyn reminded Ivar.

"You and Aderyn can remain in the secret corridor. That will prevent the enemy from seeing you," Torc said as he grabbed a torch hanging from the wall and lit it.

Ivar, Deirdre and Aderyn followed Torc into the dark tunnel. The light from the torch helped to illuminate a few feet ahead of them. As they traveled down the tunnel, they came upon many twists, turns that had Ivar, Deirdre, and Aderyn lose all sense of direction. Several times, they came upon unexpected sets of stairs that had been crudely cut into the rock.

They had traveled what seemed like hours to Deirdre, Aderyn, Aideen and Ivar, when Torc came to a stop. He turned around and gave them a look that told them to remain silent.

He handed the torch to Deirdre and walked forward several feet before he stopped. He turned to his left and began to feel along the cold stonewall. His hands stopped when he had found what he had been looking for. He pushed in two of the stones simultaneously.

The others watched with amazement as a hole in the wall, the size of one person, open in the wall. If they had been traveling along the tunnel without Torc there to guide them, they never would have discovered the secret door since it had blended in with the wall seamlessly.

Torc turned to face them and when he saw the surprised looks on all of their faces, he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"All right, Ivar, you and I are to free…your friends," Torc said barely biting back his disgust, "while the princess, the girl and the fairy remain here so they will not be seen as they retrieve the souls of Draganta and Macha."

Aderyn was about to tell Torc that she was not a girl but a woman, when Deirdre placed her hand on her arm. Aderyn looked at Deirdre who shook her head, silently letting Aderyn know that it wasn't worth fighting with Torc.

Aderyn frowned and nodded her head.

Torc showed the three females how to close the door and how to open it again. He stepped toward the opening and peered out. He looked and listened for a moment to make sure that no one was coming. He turned his head and nodded at Ivar. He stepped through the opening before Ivar could even respond.

As Ivar took a step forward, Deirdre grabbed his arm. "Good luck," she whispered, her voice strained with concern and nerves.

Ivar gave Deirdre an encouraging look. "Good luck to you as well. Good luck to all of you." Ivar quickly followed Torc.

Aderyn came to the opening and touched the stones that would close the opening. Deirdre stuck the torch in a hole in the wall, so neither of them would have to hold it.

Aderyn smiled weakly at Deirdre. "Are you ready?" Aderyn asked, seeing that Deirdre had become quite pale since they had entered the tunnel.

Deirdre let out a breath that she had been holding. "Yes, I'm ready."

Aderyn nodded and looked casually at the fairy that was floating to her right. She could tell that the fairy wanted to do something to help her friends, but Aderyn knew that Aideen would help protect Deirdre and Aderyn if they were discovered. Aderyn hoped that Deirdre would retrieve Rohan and Macha's souls and that King Fin Varra could keep Tynan and his army distracted long enough to do so.

* * *

Kin Varra waited to send the Defender and the Dragon Bow to attack the castle, so that the humans and Aideen would be given time to rescue the other Mystic Knights and to free Rohan and Macha's souls.

He ordered his people to send the Dragon Bow and the Defender closer to Temra castle and then to fire on his signal. The little people used their magic to create the image of Torc in the Defender and the image of Ivar in the Dragon Bow. They joined their magic together to move the weapons closer to the castle.

Before Fin Varra could give the signal, thousands of creatures streamed out of Temra castle and headed toward them. Fin Varra saw that the creatures were being lead by Rohan and Macha.

"Fire!" Fin Varra ordered, as he combined his magic with his people.

The Defender and the Dragon Bow fired at the creatures, destroying many, but their places were soon filled in by hundreds more. Fin Varra had the weapons fired at strategic positions, but made certain that the deception of Torc and Ivar driving the vehicles wouldn't be discovered, for as long as possible.

Fin Varra hoped that the Mystic Knights, Torc and Aderyn would be given enough time to save Rohan and Macha.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review.


	18. Chapter 18: The Otherworld

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 18: The Otherworld

Aideen waited for the two humans to begin, but all they did was just stand there, silent and absorbed in their own thoughts.

"I believe you two should get started," Aideen said as she began to flutter nervously around them.

Deirdre nodded as she tried to settle the fluttering in her stomach and stop her heart from beating so fast. She had begun to doubt that she could even enter the Otherworld, but she reminded herself that it was to save Rohan and Kells.

"Now, Deirdre, you must relax and allow your soul to leave your body and enter the Otherworld, but you must keep an eye on the light from the Amulet of Life or you shall be lost," Aderyn said calmly. Deirdre only nodded her head in response since her throat had become dry rather quickly so she was unable to speak.

"Let us begin," Aderyn said as she pulled the Amulet of Life out from underneath her shirt and held it in her right hand. She placed her left hand over Deirdre's hands that were folded together before her. They closed their eyes and waited.

Aideen watched as the Amulet of Life began to glow like a newborn star shining down from the night sky. Aideen could also feel the warmth from the Amulet of Life and it felt like the sunshine that shone down upon the earth.

An orb of light formed out of the vast light and entered Deirdre. Aideen heard Deirdre gasp that caused the fairy to worry, but she soon realized that it wasn't because of pain, but it was because of the light.

* * *

Deirdre opened her eyes and all she saw before her was darkness. She turned and saw the light behind her, showing her the way back to her world. She smiled as she felt the warmth of the light. She turned back to the darkness and saw that there was light in this world, but it was green and it floated around like a firefly.

Time didn't seem to exist in this place. Deidre could tell when seconds or minutes would pass in her world, but not in the Otherworld.

She stepped forward and then stopped when she realized that she didn't want to leave the presence of the light that beckoned to her as a safe haven from the eerie light and the darkness.

She could feel Aderyn encouraging her and giving her the strength to go deeper into the darkness, but Aderyn was also giving her comfort that the light would always be within her reach.

She continued on, being careful not to run into the floating lights. She called Rohan's name several times and listened carefully each time, but she didn't hear a response.

She stopped as she came upon a human shaped shadow or perhaps it had come upon her.

"Macha?" Deirdre asked as she stared as the shape formed into Macha, but she was translucent.

"Yes, Deirdre, I am here. I can take you to Rohan. I am barely in this world, so the dark spirits are not concerned with me." Macha's voice sounded like an echo.

"Take me to him," Deirdre said as she followed Macha. It was difficult for Deirdre to follow Macha because her image would flicker and then disappear for an unknown amount of time.

"Stop!" Macha commanded appearing almost solid as Deirdre.

Deirdre stopped immediately and was about to ask Macha why she had ordered her to stop, when Macha indicated ahead of them with a signal of her head.

It was a dark silhouette of a person, but Deirdre was unable to determine if it was a male or female. Deirdre was able to deduce that the figure was evil because she could feel its hatred and despair that emanated from the dark figure.

The silhouette came closer and when it was an arm length away from Deirdre, the dark silhouette became jagged.

"Run, Deirdre and I shall protect you from this dark spirit for as long as I am able to do so. The only way you can find Rohan is to search with your heart." Macha ran at the dark spirit, causing the dark spirit to attack her, instead of Deirdre.

Deirdre knew that Macha wouldn't want her to interfere, so she carefully avoided the dueling spirit and soul. She took off at a run and concentrated with all of the might and love within her heart to seek out Rohan.

She could feel the warmth radiating from her heart and saw that it was turning into a bright light. She sent that light out into the darkness, creating a path for her to follow straight to Rohan.

When the light stopped several feet ahead of her, Deirdre slowed down and walked cautiously closer. She stopped when she saw Rohan standing before her, surrounded by the light that she had created to find him.

The light faded as she took a step towards Rohan and almost took two steps back when half a dozen dark spirits sprang from the darkness towards them.

"Deirdre!" Rohan's soul called out in a hollow voice as he stretched his hand out towards her as the dark spirits surrounded him.

The dark spirits were trying to keep her away from Rohan. Everyone and everything in her life had kept her from Rohan. From her own fears of rejection, to Garrett's infatuation, her duty to Kells and the duty to her father. Deidre decided that it was time to make her choice and not allow anyone or anything get between her and Rohan.

* * *

Ivar followed close behind Torc and couldn't help but wonder what was on the other man's mind. He still couldn't believe that he was allowing himself to be lead by the man who had stolen the Silver Chalice from his kingdom.

Ivar couldn't help but remain suspicious of Torc, since he had been known for several deceits to try and destroy Kells and the Mystic Knights. He knew that while Torc was helping Kells, King Conchobar, Cathbad and his fellow Mystic Knights had trusted him, to a degree. Ivar decided that he had to place some trust in Torc, Kells wasn't the only kingdom that would be destroyed if Tynan gained full power.

Ivar didn't recognize the route that Torc was leading him, but it wasn't as though he ever had the chance to explore the entire castle. Ivar was relieved that after turning several corners, he finally saw the corridor that lead to the throne room.

Torc paused just before the door and bade with a hand for Ivar to wait. Torc held tightly onto his sword and leaned forward to he scan the room for a trap. Satisfied that there were no creatures hiding within the throne room, he motioned to Ivar to follow him in.

Ivar was about to ask Torc where his friend's were, when he noticed that a new wall in the throne room that had never been there before. He was about to ask Torc about the wall, when the older man stepped forward, raised his arm and pushed his hand through the wall.

Ivar recalled the time when Cathbad had created a wall with his magic to prevent the soldiers of Temra from discovering him and his friends when they were hiding in a hut.

Torc took a step forward and was about to pass through the wall, when Ivar grabbed his shoulder. "Are you certain that you wish to go through that wall? It may be a trap."

Torc frowned and turned his head to glare at the Mystic Knight of Water. "I know that this could be trap but my soldier instinct is telling me differently. I just want to check to see if I am right about your friends being imprisoned on the other side. Once I pass through this wall, I'll give you the signal to use your Mystic Weapon to bring it down."

Ivar nodded and released Torc, allowing him to pass through the wall. Ivar held his Barbed Trident tightly in his hands as he waited. He wondered how much time had passed since they had entered the tunnel.

Torc returned and didn't notice that Ivar had been pointing the Barbed Trident at him. "All right, go ahead, Mystic Knight. Take down the wall."

Ivar sent a continuous stream of lightning at the wall until it crumbled away and the pieces vanished. When the wall was gone, Ivar saw King Conchobar chained and shackled to the wall.

"Ivar, free the others first," Conchobar ordered, pointing to the orbs that had been set on a table.

Ivar nodded and walked over to the table. He studied the orbs, wondering if shattering the orbs would free them or harm them.

Torc grunted and came to the table. He lifted one of the orbs above his head and threw it to the ground.

In a flash of green light, Angus appeared, lying on the floor, his eyes closed and his face pale. Ivar leaned down to see if Angus still lived, when Angus opened his eyes. Angus leapt to his feet and would have landed on his face if Ivar hadn't been there to grab his arm and hold him steady.

"Ivar, where is Macha?" Angus asked as he clutched his head.

Torc snorted as he raised the other two orbs and smashed them on the ground, freeing Cathbad and Garrett.

Once Ivar had gotten Angus to his feet, he walked over to the remaining orb. Ivar was about to pick up the orb that held Maeve when Torc grabbed his arm. Ivar turned and looked at Torc with surprise reflected in his dark brown eyes.

"It is best to leave her there. She will only get in our way or betray us to Tynan."

Ivar nodded his head knowing that Torc had spoken wisely. "We must free the King," Ivar said as he walked up to Conchobar and studied the chains encircling the King's wrists and ankles.

"I am sorry, my King, for I am unable to use my magic to free you for I am still too weak," Cathbad said as he leaned on Garrett for support.

"Here, Ivar, use one of my axes. It should be able to cut through that chain," Garrett said as he unlatched one of the axes from his waist and handed it to Ivar.

Ivar leaned his trident against the wall and accepted the axe that Garrett offered to him. He raised the axe and carefully to aim and brought the axe down. The axe bounced off the chain, causing a look of surprise to appear on the faces of the Mystic Knights.

"It is of no use, Ivar, for Tynan used magic to form these chains so there wouldn't be a key. Leave and save yourselves because you are the only ones who can save Kells."

"We are not leaving ye, my King," Angus said as he walked over to a table that held several interesting objects. Angus studied the objects on the table for a moment before he picked up a dagger that had several bright and large jewels on its handle. The Mystic Knight of Earth walked up to the shackled king and started to cut through the shackles.

"Angus, how are you doing that?" Ivar asked, as he watched one of the shackles fall from Conchobar's wrist.

"It's a magical dagger so it will cut through magical chains and shackles. Since it is Tynan's, it must be able to cut through anything he has created."

Angus didn't notice Cathbad nod his head in approval and pride, since his back was turned to the Druid and he was intent on freeing his King as quickly as possible.

"How long is this going to take? We need to get out of here!" Torc said as he went to stand by the entrance.

"Relax, Torc, I'm working as fast as I can here. I am using a little dagger to cut through some strong and thick chains."

As Angus worked to cut the shackles and chains from Conchobar, the others became unsettled, wondering where Tynan was at that very moment and what he was doing.

* * *

Tynan watched from the battlements at the pathetic attempt of the Mystic Knights and the Temran Captain tried to destroy the creatures that were streaming towards them. He decided to cast a spell and record the images in a crystal, so he could show his prisoners again and again how their people had failed to free them.

As Tynan watched his creatures as well as Macha and Rohan strike at the two vehicles, he noticed that the people driving the vehicles shimmered when one of Rohan's attacks struck close to them.

"What? It's an illusion," Tynan realized as he gripped the battlements and crushed the stones. "It is that Fairy King!"

Tynan raised his arms in the air and tilted his head back. He called upon the darkness. The darkness rose from the ground and swept across the field, destroying everything with life in its path, leaving behind black earth and rock as it headed toward Fin Varra and his people.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Fin Varra called out as he saw Tynan's magic headed towards him and his people. His people vanished in a flash of light and as they did so, the images of Ivar and Torc faded away.

Tynan wanted to feel the satisfaction that he always had when it came to destruction, but he didn't care to be tricked.

"Search the castle! The first place I want you to search is the throne room as they will try to release my prisoners," Tynan ordered, barely able to contain the rage that wanted to bring down the castle of Temra, just to destroy those who would dare defy and trick him. He decided it would be far better to capture the insignificant fools and torture them for as long as they survived his games.

* * *

guardianM3: I hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter and will post a review.


	19. Chapter 19: Souls

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 19: Souls

Angus was on the last shackle that encircled Conchobar's left ankle when a howl echoed throughout the castle. Angus paused for a moment as he looked over his shoulder, wondering if he could free his King in time. "Angus, if you can not free me in time, I order you to run!"

Angus turned and looked up at King Conchobar, his dark, worrisome eyes narrowed in determination when he met the strong, wise brown eyes of his King. "I shall free ye, my King. Even if I'm struck down, nothing shall prevent me from freeing ye," Angus said as he furiously returned to slicing through the last shackle, because he knew that his friends would protect them until Conchobar had been freed and was sent somewhere safe.

"Our trick has been discovered," Torc said as he peered down the corridor, seeing someone or something coming towards him. He raised his sword, but had to jump to the side as a stream of fire came towards him.

Rohan came into the room and was standing before Conchobar and Angus before anyone could blink. Rohan, his dark eyes brimming with excitement, raised his sword in the air, ready to strike down Angus and the King.

Ivar grabbed his trident and stopped the descent of Rohan's sword that would have killed Conchobar. "Rohan, you must take control of yourself from this dark spirit that has taken over."

Rohan grabbed onto Ivar's trident and pulled it out of his hands. Ivar gasped in shock at the loss of his weapon just as Rohan turned the trident on the Mystic Knight of Water, evil glowing within his cold blue eyes.

Ivar froze as his trident released a powerful lightning bolt. Before he could even think about moving, a large, silver shield came in between him and the bolt. The bolt struck the shield and bounced back toward Rohan. Rohan leapt to the side barely avoiding the bolt that then struck the wall of the throne room.

Ivar looked from the shield and at the person who held it, and was surprised that it was Macha who had prevented the lightning bolt from striking him. He hadn't even seen or heard her enter the room and was quite surprised that Macha was the one standing before him.

"I'll take control for as long as I can, Ivar. I fear it won't be long, but I hope Deirdre achieves her goal to find Rohan's soul and mine!" Macha grabbed the Barbed Trident from Rohan's hand and tossed it to Ivar, who caught it. "Help free the King from his shackles," Macha said as she ran toward Rohan, her staff poised over her head, ready to strike.

Ivar didn't argue as he turned and went to help Angus free Conchobar. Realizing that Angus had the only tool that could free Conchobar, Ivar stood in front of them, willing to fight and sacrifice himself to save them.

* * *

Garrett stood with Cathbad, waiting for the Druid to regain his strength. He decided that it would be better to get the Druid out of the throne room for Cathbad's safety. "Torc, come assist me with Cathbad," Garrett called out, remembering that Torc had been standing by the entrance.

Garrett cursed underneath his breath, but Cathbad gave him a sharp, silent look, giving the Mystic Knight of Forest the message that he didn't approve of his cursing. Garrett smiled apologetically and then returned his focus to the chaos that had taken over the throne room.

There was no way he could get past Rohan and Macha who were fighting a battle right before the entrance. He wondered if he could take Cathbad out the back way when he saw a dozen creatures enter from that direction and guarded that doorway, trapping them all in the throne room.

* * *

Deirdre focused all of her love, respect and admiration to create a massive ball of light that shone like the sun. The ball sent beams of light towards the dark spirits causing them scream and scurry away from Rohan. She knew that she would not be able to keep the loving light shining for long so she grabbed Rohan's hand firmly and told him to run.

Deirdre was thankful that Rohan hadn't questioned her as she headed toward the speck of light that was the doorway back to their world. Deirdre ran past the place where Macha had fought against several dark spirits, but she saw no sign of her. Deirdre became worried that Macha had been taken deeper into the Otherworld but was relieved when see saw an image of Macha flicker on her right.

Deirdre smiled for a moment but knew that she shouldn't feel triumphant yet, because there was still a chance that the dark spirits would catch up to them or block their escape.

She dared to look behind her to see if the creatures were indeed following them. All she could see was darkness and the strange balls of light that floated around aimlessly. She turned to look at Rohan, even though she could feel his hand in hers, she wanted to be certain that it was not a dream or her imagination. When her eyes met his, she felt a flutter in her stomach and knew that they were going to make it back.

* * *

When Aideen had heard the howl, she wished fervently that the secret corridor would not be discovered so Deirdre would have time to bring Rohan and Macha's souls back.

Aideen looked at Deirdre and wondered if she had found Rohan and Macha in the Otherworld.

Aideen closed her eyes as the light surrounding Deirdre suddenly intensified. She opened her eyes when the light vanished to see that Deirdre and Aderyn had fallen to the floor. Aideen thought for a moment that Macha had entered the tunnel but realized that the one lying on the floor with the silver hair was Aderyn.

She wondered if Deirdre had succeeded in returning Rohan's soul to his body and the last piece of Macha's soul to hers. Aideen flew down and floated next to Deirdre's ear. "Deirdre, are you awake?"

Aideen's head popped up when she heard a noise. She stretched out her neck and turned her head to listen closely. She heard the unmistakable sound of claws scratching on stone.

"Deirdre!" Aideen screamed as the creature came towards her.

Before Aideen could intercept the creature, a sword flashed before Aideen's eyes and struck the creature, causing it to fall to the ground, just in arm's reach of the Princess of Kells.

Aideen looked up and expected to see Rohan shining brilliantly in his red and gold armor, but was disappointed when she saw the identity of the rescuer.

Torc looked down at the fairy with a snort and turned his attention to the creatures that were coming towards him. The blasted creatures had discovered the secret corridor or else Tynan had somehow sensed their presence within the corridor and had sent the creatures to destroy them.

He was going to have to protect Deirdre and Aderyn until they awoke and he wondered why he was the one who had to protect the Princess of Kells and the interfering girl.

* * *

As Macha fought with Rohan, she had to simultaneously fight with the dark spirit inhabiting her body making it difficult for her to defend herself or to accurately strike back. When their fighting moved closer to Conchobar, Macha ran forward and slashed down with her staff, striking Rohan's sword arm. Rohan screamed in rage and followed Macha who had moved away from Conchobar and the others.

Macha sidestepped a downward arc of Rohan's sword but was unable to avoid the strike of Rohan's shield.

Macha fell to the ground, struggling to wage the battle over her body and to protect herself from Rohan. Before Macha could stand, light surrounded her and Rohan as their souls entered their bodies.

Rohan dropped to the ground and the dark entities rose out of their bodies screaming in rage as they returned to the Otherworld.

Macha struggled to catch her breath, thanking the gods for the strength that they had given her friends. She looked over at Rohan who was sitting up, leaning against the wall, his eyes blinking, adjusting to the light.

Macha heard a creature howling and remembered that there were several creatures standing at the back entrance to the throne room. She jumped onto her feet and had to lean on her staff to keep herself from following over. She ran toward the creatures, picking up a sword along the way, hoping that she would be able to defeat them.

* * *

Angus thanked all of the gods and goddesses that he could name as he smiled brightly. The love of his life and his best friend were finally free from the Otherworld. Finally, he heard the clattering as the last shackle fall onto the stone floor.

He watched as Macha slashed at the creatures with the sword and knocked the weapons out of the creatures' hands. Of course, the creatures had claws and teeth to use as weapons, but Macha was able to avoid being mauled or bitten.

He didn't realize that he had held in his breath until Macha had destroyed the creatures. He made sure that his King was able to stand up on his own as he headed toward Macha, who was leaning against the wall, taking several deep breaths. When he was two arm lengths away from her, he saw a dark shadow on the floor, moving swiftly towards Macha and he knew that he wouldn't make it to her in time.

* * *

guardianM3: I hope this chapter has enough excitement. I do apologize for the scattered character viewpoints, but I wanted to show the different thoughts and emotions that were going on. I'll probably be chaninging the title of this chapter because I don't think it really fits. If you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to do so. Well, anyway, please review to let me know what you think about this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20: Another Castle Falls

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 20: Another Castle Falls

Angus didn't have to have second sight to know that the shadow coming towards Macha belonged to Tynan. "Macha, behind ye!" Angus yelled as he rushed towards her, hoping that he would be swift enough to prevent Tynan from harming her.

He watched as Macha turned her head and then heard her gasp as a bolt of black lighting struck her in the abdomen, sending her flying across the room. Angus' eyes widened when Tynan stepped into the room with black lightning crackling from his fingertips.

Angus didn't even get the chance to move a muscle as the black lightning sprung from Tynan's fingertips and struck Angus in the chest. The lightning sent Angus flying backwards and he landed several feet to Macha's left. His eyes fluttered as he fought to remain awake wanting to protect Macha, but the darkness took him over.

Ivar remained with Conchobar instead of going to assist Angus. He wondered what they were going to do to prevent Tynan from destroying them all at that moment.

Garrett stood in front of Cathbad so he could protect the Druid from Tynan's attack. Garrett knew that Cathbad needed more time to regain his strength and his magic. Garrett could only hope that the Druid's magic would be strong enough against Tynan's dark magic.

Rohan looked from his best friend, to his newfound sister and finally he looked at Tynan whose eyes gleamed with pleasure at the pain he had caused. He knew that he would need more power to defeat Tynan but he hoped that he would have enough. He raised his sword into the air and called for his Battle Fury armor causing his red and gold to armor change to a more powerful armor that was crimson and gold. Instead of the Sword of Kells in his hand, he held the far more powerful weapon known as the Dragon Torch.

* * *

Torc thrust his sword into the creature's stomach, causing the creature to howl in pain. When Torc removed his sword, the creature turned into black mist and then it faded away. He wondered how many more creatures he would have to destroy in order to protect Deirdre and Aderyn.

Deirdre's eyes slowly opened and she was surprised to see Torc standing over her, his sword clutched tightly in his hands. For a moment, she thought that Torc was going to strike her down, but then she realized that he was standing protectively over her.

"Can you get to your feet?" Torc asked his eyes remaining focused on the darkness of the tunnel.

Deirdre nodded and placed her hands on the wall of the tunnel and pushed herself to her feet. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall for a moment to allow feeling to return to her legs.

Deirdre opened her eyes and looked at the figure on the floor whose hair was spread out around her head. "Aderyn?" Deirdre said with surprise, considering the girl's hair had gone from the color of the sun to the color of the moon.

Aideen flew down to Aderyn and landed next to the unconscious girl. She could still sense life flowing from Aderyn and that the life was strong. "I think she'll be all right," Aideen said as she floated back up into the air and gave Deirdre a reassuring smile.

Deirdre realized that she didn't have her crossbow and looked around. She spotted her crossbow leaning against the wall. She bent down to pick it up and when the crossbow was in her hands, she felt her strength return.

Deirdre looked at Aderyn, saw her friend's eyes move, and when her eyes finally opened Deirdre felt relief flow through her but it didn't relieve the concern that still had her in its grip.

Aderyn's green eyes meet Deirdre's and saw the concern shining through the strength. "I'll be fine but I do need a hand to help me get onto my feet," Aderyn said as she slowly sat up.

Deirdre was about to help Aderyn when Torc stepped forward and helped Aderyn get onto her feet. Torc firmly but gently held onto Aderyn and wasn't going to release her until she could stand on her own without falling over.

Aderyn raised an eyebrow at Torc's assistance, but wisely kept her tongue in place and her mouth closed.

It was at that moment when they heard the rumbling and then the ground began to shake. "We must get out of this tunnel," Torc yelled as he pulled Aderyn through the open doorway. Deirdre and Aideen followed behind Torc and Aderyn, wondering if the castle of Temra would come crashing down on top of them and that the castle would become their tomb.

* * *

As the dust settled, some of it from the stone that had held up the walls of the castle of Temra, the night sky had replaced the stone ceiling of the throne room. The shield that had prevented the ceiling and the walls to crush everyone in the throne room faded away.

Ivar, Cathbad, Conchobar and Garrett had fallen to the floor as the castle had shaken and practically crumbled around them. Rohan had fallen to the floor when several lightning bolts had struck him in the chest.

Tynan, having prevented himself from being harmed and had allowed his children and their friends to remain living only so he would have time to teach them that he was the one with all of the power. Tynan walked up to Rohan having the black lightning bounce from one hand to the other in anticipation and excitement at what he was going to do.

Tynan waited a few moments for Rohan to regain conscious and when he saw the Mystic Knight of Fire look up at him with hate in his eyes, Tynan smiled down at his son. "I no longer need you or your sister, Rohan. Both of you have already completed your destinies which was to return me to this world so I could rule it all."

The lightning in Tynan's hands turned to dark mist and it began to seep from Tynan's fingers and surged towards Rohan.

Rohan stared at the darkness, knowing that he couldn't defend himself from the darkness. He knew that he had failed not only Kells and those who depended on him to protect them, but he had failed his friends and Deirdre. Precious and strong Deirdre whom he had fallen in love with when they had both been mere children and when he discovered, he was from a royal bloodline, giving him a flicker of hope that he could be with her.

Before Rohan's eyes shone a bright light, so bright that he had to close his eyes. When he was able to open them, he saw Deirdre standing before him, reaching her soft and gentle hand towards him.

"Rohan, are you all right?" Deirdre asked as she grabbed onto his hand and looked into his eyes, seeing life and light returning to them.

"Deirdre?" Rohan asked, feeling the warmth from Deirdre even though his armor knowing that they were alive and wondering how when he looked towards the light.

He saw Aderyn, surprised that her hair was now silver, holding the Amulet of Life before her, using its light to push the darkness away from Rohan and back towards Tynan.

Tynan tried to push away the light, but the light was too strong as it penetrated through the darkness and sent Tynan flying up and out of the throne room, landing somewhere within the darkness of the night.

While Deirdre helped Rohan to his feet, Aderyn allowed the light from the Amulet of Life to dim enough so they could see, but so they wouldn't have to squint.

Aderyn ran to her sister's side, dropped to her knees and placed her hand on her sister's wrist. When she felt the lifeblood still flowing through her sister, she breathed a prayer of thanks to the gods and goddesses.

Within a moment, Conchobar, Ivar, Angus, Garrett and Cathbad had awakened and helped one another to stand. They gathered around Rohan and waited for Macha to revive.

Angus dragged himself over to Macha and held onto her free hand. When Macha woke up, she saw Angus and smiled, remembering what he had tried to do for her.

"Hello, Angus. I'll be fine in a few moments," Macha said, her voice sounding as though she hadn't had a drink of water in a week. Macha looked at Aderyn, her green eyes showing no surprise at her sister's hair. "I see that you have used the Amulet of Life."

Aderyn smiled but could not keep the feeling of unworthiness from filling her. She tried to keep her feelings from Macha, but she never could keep anything from Macha.

"Where is Tynan?" Conchobar asked, as he held onto his daughter, glad that she was alive.

"I knocked him out of the throne room, but he has not been defeated yet," Aderyn said as she and Angus helped Macha to her feet.

Macha looked at Rohan, her green eyes blazing much like his own. "Rohan, we must defeat Tynan once and for all. If we were able to bring him here, then we should be able to destroy him!" Macha said firmly, hoping that Rohan's strength had not abated.

"How?" Rohan asked with bewilderment plainly set on his face but his endless determination within him remained.

"I believe I can channel the combined powers of your armors and weapons through Rohan while he has on his Battle Fury armor."

"Will that harm Rohan?" Deirdre asked fearing that she may lose Rohan forever.

Macha looked at Deirdre with understanding, knowing what Deirdre was feeling because she had felt the same when Angus had disappeared into the black sand. "I will make sure that it does not. Faith, Deirdre, is all that we need to stop him." Macha looked at Angus, knowing that she would not do anything without his opinion. "Do you agree with my plan, Angus?"

"Yes, because I know that ye will not allow any harm to come to any of us," Angus replied, his voice filled with love and trust. Angus released Macha, knowing that they would be standing side by side.

Aderyn stepped in front of Macha and was about to place the Amulet of Life in Macha's hands, but Macha took her sister's hand and closed her fingers over the amulet. "No, sister, I will need you to use the Amulet of Life on me while I focus on the link between me and the Mystic Knights."

Aderyn's green eyes filled with tears as she realized that her sister trusted her with all of their lives and with the power of the Amulet of Life. Aderyn wouldn't let her sister or her new found friends down.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21: As One

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 21: As One

Deirdre looked at Rohan wanting badly to tell him what she had learned about herself when she had freed his soul from the Otherworld. She knew that she would have to be patient and wait until they had defeated Tynan. She hoped that they all would survive and would have to the chance to tell Rohan what she felt in her heart.

She gazed over the rubble that had once been the walls of Temra castle. Even though this had been home to a place of evil, there had still been a chance for that to change. The destruction of the Temra castle reminded Deirdre painfully of Kells Castle.

"You two should get as far away from here," Aderyn said to Conchobar and Cathbad and then saw Aideen floating by Rohan. "You too, Aideen."

Aideen crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I want to help."

"Aideen, I need you to help the King and Cathbad," Rohan said not wanting his fairy friend to get hurt.

"We had better hurry because Tynan isn't going to wait for us to gather our strength," Aderyn pointed out before Aideen could argue.

Deirdre was about to agree when they heard a loud rumble. "Go, father. We need to be able to stop him without worrying about you and Cathbad." Deirdre could not keep the desperation out of her voice as the ground shook once more, causing the wall that had once been part of the barracks to fall over.

"Very well, be careful all of you and may the gods grant you their blessings," Cathbad said.

Conchobar walked up to Deirdre and placed his hands on her shoulders. He then pulled her towards him and hugged her, whispering in her ear that he loved her and was immensely proud of her.

When Deirdre's father stepped back from her, she saw the tears in his eyes. Deirdre was about to reassure her father, when he kissed her on the forehead and stepped back to stand next to Cathbad.

"We will be out of your way. Take care of one another and finish Tynan, for not only Kells, but for the world," Conchobar said as he gave made sure that each knight saw the pride and trust he had for each of them shining in his eyes.

Deirdre watched silently as her father, Cathbad and Aideen retreated from the rubble, deciding to take cover in the forest. Deirdre felt rejuvenated by her father's words and by his complete trust in not only her, but in all of them.

Deirdre followed her fellow Mystic Knights, Macha and Aderyn out of what once had been the throne room, quickly climbing over the rubble with Rohan and Macha leading the way.

The ground shook once more causing them to struggle to stay on their feet, but they fell onto the ground. Tynan stood before them, rage and power emanating from him.

* * *

Ivar, Angus, Garrett and Deirdre encircled Tynan striking from different sides, trying to keep his attention diverted from Macha who had begun working on the spell.

Tynan raised his right arm as he readied an attack of lighting to strike the bothersome Mystic Knights when Aderyn was used the Amulet of Life to cause the lightning to dispense harmlessly into the sky.

Macha knew that they were giving her and Rohan time to prepare for the linked attack on Tynan.

Tynan sent a stronger attack at Aderyn making her retreat while he quickly sent another attack, this one aimed at Macha.

Rohan went to stand in front of Macha to allow his armor to take the majority of the attack, but he wasn't quick enough.

Macha was sent spiraling backwards as she landed hard on the stone rubble, causing several sharp rocks to puncture her skin. Angus was about to rush towards her when Macha raised her hand, signaling for Angus to remain where he was and that she was all right.

Aderyn stepped forward, the Amulet of Life glowing more brightly than it ever had before. She raised her hands and flicked her wrists, sending tendrils of light rushing towards Tynan. The tendrils didn't grab onto Tynan, but the tendrils of light spun around him in a circle.

"You really believe you can defeat me! This little magic light can't stop me from destroying you and taking over this world," Tynan roared as he tried to break through the light surrounding him, but it was more difficult than he had thought.

Macha pushed herself to her feet and raised her head into the air. "We know how to defeat you, Tynan. Rohan and I are the only ones with the power to destroy you since we have your blood running through us."

Macha raised her hands into the air as she used the link between herself and the Mystic Knights to channel the energy and power into Rohan and his Battle Fury armor.

Macha felt a new energy coming through the link and when she looked around, she spotted King Fin Varra standing on a large stone with his hands raised into the air, adding his magic into the link.

Macha nodded her head to the Fairy King and returned her attention to Rohan. She knew that Aderyn would not be able to hold onto Tynan for long, so she carefully increased the flow of energy to Rohan.

Rohan could feel the energy filling him, struggling to be free of him. He used all of his strength to hold onto the raw power.

He pointed the Dragon Torch at Tynan, not needing Macha's signal to send their attack at Tynan, for he was now one with Macha and the other Mystic Knights. He focused all of the energy into the Dragon Torch and when he could hold it no longer, he released it.

"NO!" Tynan screamed as the blast struck him directly in the chest. They watched as the energy from Rohan's attack spread outward from Tynan's chest like blood flowing through veins. Once the energy had spread throughout his entire body, the energy consumed him, causing an explosion of light that could be seen from several leagues away.

When the light had diminished and the wind carried away Tynan's ashes, all that remained was the rubble of Temra castle, five Mystic Knights, two magic wielding sisters, the King of Kells, a Druid, a fairy and a Fairy King.

* * *

guardianM3: I got writer's block trying to do this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing this story. Everyone's reviews have been helpful.


	22. Chapter 22: Choices

Disclaimer: "Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog" and its' characters are owned by Saban and whoever else was involved with the creation and production of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 22: Choices

The Mystic Knights, Macha, Aderyn, Cathbad and King Conchobar returned to Kells castle while Aideen and King Fin Varra had returned to Tir Na Nog. No one knew where Torc had gone but knew that he would reappear when he felt it was the right moment.

Conner had appeared and had requested an audience with his King. Conchobar had Cathbad join them while he listened to Conner and gave orders.

While the King was speaking with Conner, the Knights, Macha and Aderyn stood together silently still feeling drained from the joining of their armors and magic.

"I need to speak with you," Deirdre said quietly to Garrett and added, "alone."

Garrett nodded and followed Deirdre away from the others and to a spot where they wouldn't be overheard. Garrett and Deirdre didn't notice Rohan watching them as they left.

"I've made my choice," Deirdre said once they had stopped.

Garrett nodded and asked her to continue.

"I've chosen Rohan," Deirdre said knowing that Garrett would be upset and she was prepared for an outburst that didn't come.

Garrett nodded in acceptance for he had known her choice long before Deirdre did. "I knew that you were going to chose Rohan. If you had chosen me, you would never have been happy. I'll tell your father that I have broken the betrothal."

"Thank you, Garrett." Deirdre grabbed Garrett's hands and kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled away, she squeezed his hands. "You put me through all of that even though you didn't really want to marry me."

Garrett held her gaze as he struggled to keep the pain from his face as Deirdre crushed his hands.

"Yes, Deirdre, but I wanted you to make the choice sooner rather than later. Before your father or someone else had chosen for you," Garrett said wincing in pain.

"We should return to the others." Deirdre released Garrett, turned and walked away.

Garrett rubbed his hands wondering why he had let Deirdre anywhere near him. He was actually relieved that he wouldn't be marrying Deirdre so he wouldn't have to put up with her temper. He honestly wished Rohan the best.

* * *

When Deirdre had returned to the small gathering, Aderyn looked at Deirdre with a knowing smile. Deirdre returned Aderyn's smile, knowing that her and Aderyn had created a bond when they had worked together to free Rohan and Macha's souls from the Otherworld.

Garrett was only a few moments behind Deirdre which Rohan was secretly happy about but he was still curious as to why Deirdre needed to speak with Garrett in private. He allowed those thoughts to fade away when King Conchobar and Cathbad returned to the gathering while Conner left to deliver the orders that Conchobar had given him.

They looked at what had once been the proud castle of Kells that was now a pile of rubble and ashes.

"The castle can be rebuilt," Deirdre said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Deirdre it can. It will take time and resources which will be difficult to come by since most of the villages throughout Kells had been destroyed."

"Well, King Conchobar, I believe my father would like to create a trade between Kells and his kingdom. I'm sure that he'll assist you and your people with the rebuilding of Kells."

"What? That means that your father is…and that makes you…" Deirdre said as she stared at Aderyn wondering how she had missed it before.

Aderyn smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, my father is a king which means that I am a princess."

"Macha?" Angus said her name weakly because he was unable to speak another word.

"I am not a princess, Angus," Macha smiled and continued when Angus' brows furrowed in confusion. "Remember that Aderyn is my half sister. My mother married Aderyn's father when I was very young."

"So, Aderyn's father is a king," Deirdre said as she looked quickly at Garrett to see his reaction to the news. She wasn't surprised to see that Garrett had a shocked look on his face.

"Yes, I appear to be related to royalty it seems even though I do not have a drop of royal blood within me." Macha looked at Rohan who quickly shielded his thoughts with a neutral expression on his face.

"Uh, we need to talk," Angus said once he had regained his voice and Macha nodded. Conchobar and Deirdre were talking eagerly with Aderyn about rebuilding Kells as he led her away from the others

"Why didn't you tell me?" Angus asked.

"It was not something for me to reveal it was Aderyn's choice. She wanted to keep her royal blood a secret because she wanted to be treated as Aderyn, not Aderyn the Princess."

Angus nodded when he realized that he understood how Aderyn felt and why she had chosen not to reveal her royal secret. It was still difficult for him when people would still call him Angus the Thief.

"There is another reason why I wished to speak with ye without the others around. I have something important to say. I know that ye are leaving again and I don't want ye to go."

Macha placed her hand on Angus' face. "Angus, I am not leaving."

Angus held back the urge to grab Macha, lift her in the air and spin around with her until they both felt dizzy. "What? But what about Aderyn?"

"Aderyn is remaining here. She wants to help Kells rebuild."

"Yes, but I didn't realized that ye both were remaining here. I thought that ye would have something ye would need to do far from here and from me."

"Did you really believe that I could leave you again? When I left before, I could barely stand being so far from you that I would look at you using the amulet."

"I would use the Crystal of Sight to gaze at ye until Cathbad took it away," Angus said as he grumbled for a few moments about the Druid which caused Macha to chuckle softly knowing that Angus cared for the Druid.

Macha spoke once Angus had stopped his complainants. "Aderyn and I must contact Fedelma and tell her what had happened. Why don't you return to the others? I will return in a little while, Angus." Macha kissed Angus softly not wanting to leave Angus for a moment, but she still had responsibilities that needed to be attended to, as did Angus.

Angus nodded and returned to his friends. Cathbad and Conchobar he discovered had gone with Aderyn to speak with her father and with Fedelma. He stood with Rohan, Ivar, Deirdre and Garrett with many thoughts on his mind.

"So, what did Macha say, Angus?" Rohan asked noting that his friend was deep in thought, wondering if Macha was leaving again.

"She's staying here."

"That's wonderful, Angus," Ivar said as he clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"I'm certain that Macha had quite a bit more to say to you than that, Angus," Deirdre said.

Angus coughed and mumbled something that his friends couldn't hear. He cleared his throat and looked at his best friend. "I still cannot believe that ye and Macha are related. She is definitely better looking than ye."

"We are half brother and sister, Angus," Rohan pointed out.

"Well, even so, she's much prettier than ye," Angus said with a grin. "I must say that ye got the unsightly features. The eyes are a little close together and ye have terrible eyebrows. The nose is a bit crooked as well," "Angus said as he pointed at each attribute in turn.

Rohan's eyes narrowed just before he leapt at Angus. Angus yelped and ran around the field, dodging Rohan's attempts to catch him.

Ivar couldn't help but smile because of his friends' tenacity for staying youthful while Garrett decided to place a bet with Ivar on whether Rohan would be able to catch Angus.

"Boys," Deirdre said with a smile on her face. The smile was there because she couldn't wait to tell Rohan how much she loved and cared for him. She knew without a doubt that he loved her as well. She wasn't certain how she could know something so important without him telling her, but she felt it when she brought his soul back into the world.

* * *

guardianM3: I finally finished this story! Please let me know what you thought of the story, the characters and anything else you can think of. I have been planning another Mystic Knight story but I'm not certain when it will be up.


End file.
